


【授权翻译】Hell's Mouth by Sinka

by ooolivia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooolivia/pseuds/ooolivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Dean对他弟弟说“随便挑个半球”的时候，他没想到他真的字面意义上这么做了。所以，当 “穿越到未来”的旅程让他意识到他们的分开是个错误，他没想到自己将不得不追随着Sam走过几个国家、跨越大洋。而当他最终找到了他任性的弟弟，他显然没有预料到，即使在陷入一场表面是普通闹鬼的城堡而实际是地狱之口的狩猎时，Sam依然对他无动于衷。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hell's Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323900) by [Sinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinka/pseuds/Sinka). 



                              

“等一下，等一下，Bobby。你能再说一遍吗？他什么？”

“孩子，”Bobby叹气道。“我已经说了五遍了，我确定你的听力没问题。就算我再重复一遍也不会有任何改变。”

“但是为什么他要去那？他该死地到底再想什么？”

“这才是关键，对吧？”Bobby的声音变得冷酷。“我是不是需要提醒你，要是你能不那么顽固，我们也不至于到这个地步。”

Dean的手拂过脸，感觉到这些天留起来的坚硬胡茬。他真的需要刮胡子了。

“不，Bobby，我知道了，我，我会打给他，好吗？”

“你们俩都是混球，就是你们。虽然晚了，但总比什么都不做强。你跟他通上话以后记得打给我，听到了吗？”

“当然。”Dean不等Bobby回复就挂上电话。不然Bobby绝对不会放过痛骂他的机会。自从Dean告诉他在那个停车场自己让Sam独自离开以后，他们的关系就一直不太融洽。

他已经有一个礼拜没有跟他弟弟通过话了，他知道Bobby很担心。该死地，他也很担心。那次谈话以后，Sam再也没打过电话，Dean并不是抱怨——毕竟，那正是他要求的。然后前几天那场愉快的未来之旅让他醒悟过来，他现在等不及想再次见到他弟弟，想确认他是安全的，想确认他还是Sam。

  
Bobby一直催促他打给Sam，修复他们之间的裂痕，但是Dean不想用电话交谈。所以他想借用Bobby的关系网查出Sam要去哪，然后就可以去见他。他没想到的是，Sam会在塔斯克——墨西哥南方的一个小城——外围的一个破旧的宾馆落脚。他和Sam以前常说要去墨西哥，但是就像大峡谷一样，他们似乎永远也找不到合适的时间去。

他已经翻过当地的报纸想看看有没有什么奇怪的事发生，但就他仅会的那点西班牙语来看，一切都很正常。没有任何异常可以解释为什么这地球上第二棒的猎人会想要来这里。

然后Bobby打电话告诉他，Sam的化名之一出现在飞往阿根廷的乘客名单上！什么鬼东西！Sam这是在一个人旅行还是什么？  
但不管怎样，开车可能要花很长时间才到那儿，说不定那个时候Sam又离开了。毕竟他坐的航班是上周。一个人又能在阿根廷待多久？

所以别无选择。就像Bobby一遍又一遍告诉他的那样，Dean得打电话给他的弟弟。

他会做的，随时。然而，尽管下定决心了，他还是花了几分钟盯着手机的屏幕，拇指反复拂过“拨号”键，直到他觉得这太荒谬了才直接按下去。他屏息等着，当Sam没有接起的时候他终于舒了一口气。当他弟弟正在哪里忙着的时候，Dean就可以只是给他留个口讯约见面。但是手机一直响着，并没有跳到语音信箱，直到最后断开连接。

哈，这就奇怪了。

他又打了一遍，可结果还是这样。Dean感觉一股凉意从脊柱升上来。好吧，Sam切断了语音信箱。没什么大不了的，除了他们永远不会切断他们的语音信箱--他们依靠留言，因为他们有一半的时间因为太忙没法接电话。

Dean又拨了两次，都是同样的结果。跟第一次一样，这根本说不通。他开始在屋里踱步。Sam可能有一千条理由认为切断语音信箱是正确的选择，当然可以。可Dean一条也想不出来，因为他不像Sam是个科技怪人。如果Sam没有接通电话，可能只是因为他正在工作，或者在餐厅里吃着他喜欢的某种恶心的沙拉。他很快就会回来，会发现那些未接来电然后立刻打给Dean，因为他就是那种有强迫症的怪胎。

既然Sam在没人知道的地方找乐子，Dean也没理由干等着。他拿起夹克走向街对面的餐馆。几个玉米卷和几瓶啤酒过后，那个女服务员完全被他迷住了，Dean感到很愉快，并且极其自豪Winchester的魅力穿越了国界——并不是说他有怀疑过。他跟她调着情，想要带她回到他的房间（或者至少去后巷），但是Sam肯定很快就要回电话了，而且他很确定他那个麻烦精弟弟肯定会挑在“事情正变得有趣”的时候打回来。Dean可不想被打扰兴致——毕竟他可是个艺术家。当他在服务员失望的眼神中离开时，他看到那些整晚都仇视着他的顾客都看起来松了口气。他可不想挑起一场战争，所以这可能是个双赢的局面。

在某种程度上。

回到宾馆的房间，Dean踢掉他的靴子，平躺在床单上。不像绸子那样柔软，但也不差。他从口袋里拿出手机，在把它放在床头柜上之前又检查了一遍确认他没错过他弟弟的回电。他并没有。

Dean隐隐感觉他是被故意忽略了，但他立刻坚定地掐灭这个想法。好吧，他比任何人都清楚，一场狩猎会花很长、很长的时间，所以如果他想该死地等到他弟弟狩猎回来查看手机，他现在可以小憩一会。

除非，因为一些原因，他睡不着。床单没有最初感觉得那么好了，而且不知为什么Dean无法找到一个舒服的姿势。直到清晨微弱的光线照进窗户，他仍在翻来覆去。

该死地。

他坐起来又看了一眼手机屏幕。八个小时了。已经过了八个小时，他已经找不到任何借口来解释他弟弟的行为。如果Sam去吃饭，他现在也应该回来了；即使他在狩猎，他也应该有时间哪怕查看一次那该死的手机！Dean的嘴唇抿成一条线，又拨了一次。Sam得做好被他骂一辈子的准备了。干他们这行的不能忽略电话。尤其是现在正在天启。（而这又是谁的错？）San应该更清楚这点！

“您所拨打的电话现在无人接听。请稍后再拨。”

到底在搞什么鬼？Dean感到脊背上的凉意，但马上又被在胸口翻腾的渐渐上升的怒意掩盖了（至少他相当确定这是愤怒）。Sam真的在忽视他吗？认真地？因为如果他的电话无人接听，就意味着他关机了。如果要关机，他就必须先得该死地碰手机！他为什么要那么做？他们从不关机！甚至连他们父亲的手机都还一直充电保持开机。

当手机响起的时候Dean还在一连串地咒骂他弟弟。终于！如果他足够诚实，Dean得承认自己非常想不接电话，他想就让它在那响着给他弟弟点颜色看看，但是他没那么幼稚。他可以等他们再见面的时候全方位地教训他那个自私的小弟弟。  
可是手机屏幕显示的名字不是Sam，而是Bobby。

“现在怎么样？”Bobby发着牢骚。“他说了什么？你有没有意识到我等了一整晚？”

“没什么可说的，Bobby。他根本没接电话！”怒意（担忧）又一次涌上来。

Bobby低声咒骂了一句。“起码你给他留言了吧？”

“不，我没办法。”实际上，Dean为此仍然感到很生气。“那个小混蛋取消了他的语音信箱。而现在我想他已经关机了。”

电话线另一端，Bobby的沉默比他以前任何一次咒骂都要大声。

“一定是手机没电了。”最后他说。

Dean咬紧牙。“是的，当然了。一定是没电了。”

“不如你先回来吧？我们一起想办法找到他，总比整天等电话要强。”Bobby的声音一如既往的生硬，但Dean太了解他，他知道Bobby在试图让他冷静下来。

就像Bobby预料到的，他的手开始颤抖，胸口的压力陡然剧增——他不喜欢Bobby的语气。一点也不。因为他懂得那种语气。  
“不要用那种语气好像我是什么孱弱的郁金香。有什么就直说。”

“我没有——”

“胡扯！直接告诉我！不管是什么！”

Bobby叹了口气。

“我一直在追踪Sam的去向。他现在不在阿根廷了。两天前他坐飞机去马德里了。”

Dean松了口气。“好吧，那其实算好消息。如果我现在出发，不到一天就可以到新墨西哥。”他已经开始计划了；他得加大油门，但是他的宝贝可以承受住的，他会好好补偿她。只要他找到Sam，狠狠地踢他小屁股...

“不，Dean。你不懂。不是新墨西哥州的马德里。是西班牙的马德里，在欧洲。”

“欧洲？他坐飞机去了另一个该死地大陆？”

“我不知道，Dean。这根本说不通，而且他的路线也没有什么规律。先是墨西哥，然后是阿根廷，到现在的西班牙...看起来他该死地像是在跨越半球！”

**_‘你知道吗，就一个底线，我们就各自挑选一个半球，彼此离得远远地，这对大家都好。’_ **

“Bobby 你...你得过来开走Impala。”

**_‘我们在一起的时候不够强大，Sam，我想我们反而因此更脆弱。’_ **

“Impala？你要干什么...？”

_**‘我们最好还是分开。我们更有机会避开Lucifer和Michael，和这所有的该死的事情...如果我们就各走各的。’** _

“车就停在塔斯克外围那个宾馆的停车场，我会短信给你地址。最近我没有好好照顾她，所以在开回废品厂之前，你应该检查一下她的机油。”

**_‘Dean，不要这样做。’_ **

“Dean，冷静下来！你在想什么？”

**_‘再见了，Sam。’_ **

“我要去追回他，Bobby。我要去西班牙。”


	2. 第一章

                                                  

这真的是个美丽的地方。简单又高雅。

带着极度虔诚的心，西班牙国王菲利普二世希望效仿所罗门圣殿来建造他的家，其修建计划完全遵从着圣经里令人吃惊的详细的说明指示。最终在这个独特的位置上建成了埃斯科里亚尔修道院。

但是问题不是‘什么’或者‘怎样’。真正的问题是‘为什么’。为什么那个时代里最有权势——帝国领土甚至跨过海域——的君王，会决定把他主要的居住地迁到一个离首都28英里远的不知名的小村子（尤其是在16世纪，28英里可是相当远的距离）。为什么他——拒绝了所有建筑师的提议——选择一个当地居民认为是受到诅咒的山上？为什么他选择建造一个一半堡垒一半修道院的城堡，而不是典型的皇家宫殿？

Sam重重地合上他正在读的书。他已经读了一整天了。可是比起昨天，他也并没有找到任何更接近的答案。目前他只是发现了一些大气谱线或者其他荒谬的理论。  
他打了一个哈欠。他的眼睛感觉进了沙，好像几天都没睡了一样。如果仔细想想，可能真是这么回事。而所有这些西班牙文的书籍，对他脑海里的疑问也没有任何帮助。

他已经在网上搜过了，所以他知道基本上没有什么英文的信息。但他没想到的是，所有当代西班牙的书籍资源竟然也简单忽略了菲利普二世当政的阴暗面。所以为了找到一些任何有关这个话题的讯息，他不得不从古代编年史着手。即使他很高兴地发现自己的西班牙语没有想象中生疏，他依然很难读懂古西班牙语。该死地，就他所知，就算是现代的西班牙人也很难理解。

他试图伸展四肢缓解酸痛的肌肉，一丝惆怅的笑容爬上嘴角。他想起在斯坦福的西班牙语课；那是Jess强迫他选的，这样他们至少有一节课可以一起去上。她应该很骄傲那些课程最终派上用场了，他学到的足够用了。因为上帝才知道，在这个国家（甚至连餐馆和游客中心），没有任何人讲或者懂得一点英语。

他的笑容消失了。好吧，也许骄傲并不是个准确的词语。如果Jess看到现在的他，说不定一点都认不出来了。毕竟，在这些年，他从一个模范生变成了一个吸血的怪物。更不用提他带来了天启。相对于他犯过的那些错误，这只能算是隔靴搔痒...是的——如果看到现在的他，她可能会恨他，或感到厌恶。因为这看起来已经成规律了。

Sam望向窗外。太阳落山了，图书馆很快就要关门了。修道院也要关了。他昨天在正常招待游客的时间去了，EMF发出了一些可疑的信号。尽管因为周围人太多信号不是十分可信，但所有的信息似乎都显示着国王的灵魂还在长廊上游荡。Sam不太确定黑狗是不是一直跟随着他。显然，经历了几个世纪，有很多人目击过黑狗的存在，但这里却没有发生过一起离奇死亡或者无法解释的事件。Sam很清楚，黑狗的幻象通常是一些不幸的事情的前兆；最好的也就是厄运的警示或者即将来临的死亡，而最糟糕的话...好吧，最坏的是：黑狗就是地狱犬。而他不需要被提醒那意味着什么。

他捂住脸呻吟了一声。一些学生好笑地看着他，图书管理员喊道“安静！”但是Sam都不在意。他担心的是自己只是走向另一个让人失望的结局，就像墨西哥和阿根廷，这整场冒险旅程就只是浪费时间。

菲利普二世曾经被鬼魂缠住过，至少这点是很清楚的（即使Sam不确定是不是字面意义上的真的被鬼混缠住，还是只是心灵因鬼魂而困扰）。他沉迷于地狱的研究，他花费了大部分的（相当可观的）财产从全世界搜刮了上千个圣遗物。而且他死得相当可怖和痛苦，Sam无法认定那是自然死亡：在他死前可怕的52天里，他遭受着高烧、脓疱、溃疡和伤口的折磨，与此同时他仍然声称能够听到门外黑狗的咆哮，并不停说着他“最后的战役”。

但是他所有的秘密，如果他真的有——而不只是一个精神混乱的人的胡言乱语——已经随着他进入坟墓了。只有国王本人知道真相，而Sam无从得知。

等一下。

就是这个！为什么他以前没有想到？也许他没有时间读完那些厚厚的书籍找到答案，但是他可以找到源头--直接问他。  
Sam抓起包离开了图书馆。他要先回宾馆拿点东西再去闯入一个公共的历史遗迹。

是时候召唤一个国王了。

* * *

溜进去居然异常的容易。修道院还是有一小部分没有对外开放；那里住着看管教堂的僧人。在那里只有警报系统——非常容易解除，至少对于一个从十二岁开始干这行的人来说——所以爬过护栏以后，Sam只需要穿过僧人的庭院，再解开小木门上的锁，就可以打开通往国王房间的门了。

他穿过几个长廊，当听到远处传来的脚步声时，他立刻藏到了一个柱子后面。难道有的僧人还醒着？Sam屏息等了几分钟，但是什么也没有发生。最终，他认为不管发出声响的是人还是别的东西，对方都不会很快朝他这个方向过来，于是他继续之前的路线。

巨大的陵园里漆黑一片，但他现在不能冒险打开手电。他慢慢的向前移动，视力适应了黑暗。Sam去过很多陵园，但从来见过这么大的，每个角落甚至长廊中间都有很多墓碑和雕像。Sam不是那么容易被吓到的人，但他也不得不承认，这个巨大的、保存着国王所有子孙——还未成年的，好几代的——的遗体的陵园确实很惊悚。

最终，在走下最后几级楼梯后，他到达了此行的目的地：国王的神殿——一个很小的八边形房间，由黑色和金色交错装饰，埋葬着西班牙皇室最后的26个国王和女皇。

 

Sam坐在屋子中间，开始准备召唤仪式的东西。但开始混合材料时，他听到远处传来好像是风的呼啸声，这让他脖子后面的汗毛竖立起来。考虑到他正在地下，会听到风声显得很奇怪。然而Sam已经习惯于奇怪的事情。他继续混合好材料，点燃蜡烛，然后又听到了另一声更近的咆哮。这一次没法当成是风声了。那绝对是某种动物发出的声音。

地面开始颤抖，屋子里的温度陡然下降了好几度。有什么东西向他走来，他能感觉到。他能听到它，跑过长廊、走下楼梯。越来越近。突然间，Sam意识到自己没有任何防身的武器——毕竟现在不可能带着枪支上飞机，而且他知道他的小刀对即将到来的野兽毫无用处。由于急着开始仪式，他装着盐的包就扔在入口的某个地方，他没法在黑暗中及时找到它并在野兽靠近之前画下盐圈。他毫无防备。他就要死了。

意识到死亡，Sam却感到一种冷静的超脱。他不紧张，他不担心，他不害怕。他只是坐在那，眼睛盯着门，漫不经心想着是不是他故意这么粗心。（把盐落在无法触及的地方？真的吗？爸爸一定会很‘骄傲’...）也许这就是他想要发生的：惨死在国外，没有人能认出他。就只是统计数据中的一个数字而已。

甚至没有一个（Dean）爱过他（再也不了）的人会注意到。

* * *

Dean好像出现了幻觉，或者在做梦。或者他掉入了另一个空间。因为他的弟弟——在几周后第一次见面的时候，在Dean跨越地球追随着他来到这个位于西班牙的古老城堡地下的可怕的房间的时候——不可能会尖叫着指责他打乱了他的仪式。

“该死地，Dean！我告诉过你不要开枪！你完全毁了这一切！”

Dean还在等着隐藏摄像机的出现，然后一个拍摄者会告诉他，所有的事情就是个糟糕的玩笑；尽管他会在心跳回归正常和太阳穴的青筋不再跳动后，狠狠给那个拍摄者一拳。

“不好意思？”Dean不可置信地喊回去。“难道只有我听到咆哮声了？我救了你的小命！你就沉浸在自己的小仪式里，没有看到恶鬼正想要把你当晚餐！”

这绝对不是他想象中的家人团聚的场面。

“恶鬼？那不是...！”Sam叹着气，手插进头发里。“那是国王菲利普二世，Dean，如果你在摆出救世主的样子之前停下来想想，就会看到他不是那个咆哮声的来源。我需要跟他谈谈，而现在，在他被石盐射中以后，我猜他应该不会很想再跟我有任何交谈了！”

Dean气急败坏。他怎么会知道他弟弟想和一个在他身后黑幕里徘徊的可怕男人聊天？Sam甚至都没有看到那个鬼魂！实际上，Dean非常确信要不是他射中他，Sam甚至都不知道他在那。

Sam用手势让他闭嘴，跪在地上开始点燃蜡烛。他们等了一会，Sam盯着四周好像希望国王的鬼魂可以再从稀薄的空气中实体化。但是什么也没有。

“棒极了。这就是今晚的任务。”Sam站起来，拿起蜡烛和碗从他身边走过。他弟弟看到他的表情连一丝丝的高兴都算不上，对此Dean失望透顶。实际上，他从Sam的脸上什么也没看到，Sam甚至对他的到来一点反应也没有，一点也没有。

但Dean发誓他在Sam的眼睛里看到了些什么。就那么几秒钟，在他跑下楼梯而Sam直直地看向他时（显然是在期待别的什么人）。他弟弟睁大了眼睛，有些情绪一闪而过。一定有惊讶，可能还混杂着别的什么（一些夹杂着痛苦和恐惧，但他只是不想往那方面想），但立刻他就完全面无表情了，以至于现在Dean甚至怀疑那些情绪只是自己的想象。

“你要去哪？”

Sam上楼梯的时候甚至没有回头。“你想去哪都可以。我要回宾馆，今晚我什么也做不了了。”

抛开脑海中不断重复的“Sam显然是在无视他”的声音，Dean跟了上去。他们溜出庭院，Sam停下来重新把警报系统连好，然后翻过护栏。他一句话也没说，Dean告诉自己，他胸口奇怪的紧绷感是因为他这么久后重新看到Sam工作而感到骄傲。

顺利出去后，Sam开始沿着街道走，Dean紧随其后。他不停地瞥着他的弟弟，但Sam没有任何回应。好吧，他们两个可以继续玩着“谁也不说话”的游戏。

在拐了三个街口以后，在Sam终于意识到Dean不打算放弃时，他停下了，终于看向他。

“你在这做什么，Dean？你怎么找到我的？”

“我，恩...”刚刚一路Dean还想着让弟弟正视自己的存在，但此刻他发现自己无话可说。外面一直下着毛毛细雨（真的吗，这个国家难道不应该是炎热和晴朗吗？），而他并不想在街道上进行这场谈话。“不能等到我们找到个遮雨的地方再说吗？”他回答道。

Sam耸耸肩。“我在几个街道外的旅社订了个房间。”

是的，我知道。Dean本想说，但话到嘴边又咽了回去。Sam现在看起来不像能体谅他（的追踪）的样子。况且，回到旅社是个好主意。经历过该死地无穷地追逐到西班牙后，Dean实在需要休息，而且Sam看起来也不是很好。实际上，如果Dean靠近一点看，就会发现他弟弟病态的苍白脸色和黑眼圈都显示着他最近可能都没怎么睡好觉。

“好吧，你带路。”

* * *

旅社看起来有一定年头了。旅社周边也是如此。倒不是说很破旧——相反地，这里看上去干净而且牢固，只是非常老式，就像Dean突然间被传送到19世纪。Sam大概觉得这点很迷人，比起承认这地方就是简单的古老，他更可能会用复古或者其他什么荒谬的词汇来形容。

他瞥了Sam一眼，叹了口气。好吧，那是以前那个Sam会说的话。他对现在这个疏远的安静的Sam怎么想这个地方毫无头绪--因为到现在为止他也没说过一句话。

说实话，Dean被难住了。他也不知道他到底在期待什么；毕竟Sam一直都很难揣测。但他以为至少可以看到某些反应或者情绪。即使再过一百万年，他也不会预见到他弟弟会散发出这种万事皆空的讯号。这种冷淡的表现好像在说：他根本不在乎Dean是走是留。Dean不知道怎么回应，这一切都让他方寸大乱、手足无措。

他们走进旅社的时候，门上的小铃铛轻轻地响了，但是台子后面的老女人并没有注意到。Sam走上楼梯（显然没有电梯），上了三层楼后他们到了Sam的房间。不出意料，这是这层楼上唯一挂着‘请勿打扰’牌子的房间。屋子里很干净，除了床边的桌子上堆满了文件夹、文件和纸张。Dean欣慰地看到两张大床——这样会更容易一些。

Sam靠着墙，挑眉看着他。显然是在等待一个解释。好吧，Dean也不是喜欢拐弯抹角的人。

“你还在用一样的化名，用之前那批信用卡付钱，所以找到你并不是很困难。”他耸耸肩说。

“你一直在监控我？”Sam不可置信地喊道。“我没有真的要躲起来，Dean。尽管现在看来我本该那么做。”

“好吧，你之前的行为确实像在躲避，比如那些从一个地方飞到另一个。”Dean不禁为自己辩解。“而且你到底在做些什么？先是墨西哥，然后阿根廷，现在是西班牙...你不能怪我觉得这有点怪。”

Sam眯起眼。“我在工作，Dean，跟以前一样。”

“那么肯定是真的有狩猎，因为据我所知我们的工作从来不需要去到另一个该死的大陆！”

Sam忽略了他话里的问题。“那么就是因为这个？所以你他妈地一直监视我？你怎么知道我的准确位置？难道给我装了追踪芯片或是其他什么吗？”

“没有，我...”Dean咳了一声。“只是在旅社外面晃悠的时候看到你出来。我跟着你去了修道院。”

“你在晃悠...”Sam看上去无法忍受这个。“多久？你就没想过要跟我谈谈，而不是一直在外面监视这该死的旅社吗？”

他有想过。Dean正要鼓起勇气进去的时候就看到Sam出来。Dean还没做好准备面对他弟弟。他还没有。

“我不需要你的监护，Dean，”Sam继续说道。“就像你看到的，我自己做得很好。”

噢，是啊。他做得太棒了。Dean完全可以看出来。一点也没有死亡的危险。

Dean叹了口气，试着冷静下来。这场对话没有按他想象的那样进行。是时候拿出点男人的样子了。

“我没有监视你，或监护你，”他放轻了声音回答道。“我只是在找你。我只是...”他倒吸了口气。“...担心你。”

一片安静。Sam不敢相信地看了他一会，然后仰着头自嘲地笑了起来，这让Dean感到骨头发凉。又想起他之前认为Sam一点情绪都没有。显然他至少有一种情绪：痛苦。

Sam不该是这样的。

“哦，是的，当然了。我能很清楚地看到你‘担心’我。”Sam竟然无礼地用摆出引号的手势。“就像我们以前每周都要进行的愉快的小谈话一样。哦，但是，等等。”他摇摇头。“不好意思，Dean，我没法接受。”

Dean再次无法控制地感到怒火中烧；尽管如果要是再仔细观察，他就会发现那怒火是被一种类似羞耻的情绪点燃的。

“那么，在该死地忽略我所有电话后，你能这么说可真有意思！”

这话让Sam愣住了。“电话？”

“好像你不知道一样！在过去的48小时里我打了有50次电话！”

Sam用一种难以揣测的表情看了他一会。接着他转身开始翻他的背包。最终他找到了那个手机，看上去是从包的最底部翻出来的。

“关机了。”

“可不是么，夏洛克！”Dean还是很恼火。“我注意到，几通电话之后你决定改变策略，把手机关了！”

Sam生气地看着Dean。“我没有！我...”他叹气说。“是电池的问题。一定是在我做调查的时候没电了而我没发现。”

当然了，就像那也不奇怪似的。而且到底为什么手机会在背包而不是Sam的口袋里？

“那么，我猜你的充电器也没用了？”

Sam低头看着，疲惫地揉着太阳穴。看着他的小弟弟如此精疲力尽， Dean再次感到震惊。

“我不知道你有没有注意到，Dean，”他最后说，声音低得像在耳语。“这个国家的插座跟我们的完全不同。我没法用我的充电器。”

这下好了，他有一个完美的合理的解释了。但是，这依然说不通。他弟弟是个条理清晰的人，他肯定知道这里插座的问题。Dean无法相信他就是简单地忘了买转换插头。他有点想继续刨根问底，但显然Sam没有想要分享的心情。再追究也只是毫无结果。

“好吧，如果你能在关机之前看看手机，你就看到我的来电。实际上，我甚至试图给你留言提醒你我要来找你了，但是你取消了语音信箱。”

对了，这是件愚蠢的小事，但Dean不打算放过它。所以他指出来，等着得到也许另一个没有说服力的解释。他没想到的是看到他弟弟脸上迅速褪掉的血色，和他震惊的眼神。

“语音信箱？”他的声音颤抖起来。“你是...你是要狩猎我吗？”

要不是因为自己快吐了，也许Dean会为Sam冷酷的面具出现了第一道裂缝而高兴。

“当然不是！你怎么会那么想？”

“我怎么能不...”Sam没有说完这句话。他深呼吸，显然试图让自己镇定下来，他的手指插入头发中。“算了。”

算了？算了？他弟弟看起来像是以为Dean随时都会把一本杂志砸向他，但他就打算忽略一切？他开口想要辩解，但Sam打断了他。

“拜托了，Dean，就这样吧。只是自从...”他颤抖着。“...你知道，所有Lucifer的事情，我不是很喜欢语音留言。如果有人想要告诉我什么，我更希望他们能面对面的跟我说。”

Sam直直地看向他，Dean想起Bobby从他的猎人联系网中听来的一些令人不安的传言。据说几周前Sam好像跟其中两个猎人发生了不愉快的争斗。也许一些管不住嘴巴的猎人曾给Sam留言，准确地让他听到他们是怎么看他的。

Dean握紧了拳头。现在他真的想殴打什么人。没有人有权利让他弟弟的眼睛里流露出那种情绪。

“好吧，”最后他说，看到Sam脸上的放松让他更生气了。“不介意告诉我你正在进行的工作吗？”

“你想参与？”

Dean耸耸肩。“在这也没什么别的可做了。”

“当然，”Sam低声说。“能等等再说吗？现在有点晚了。”

Dean随着他弟弟的视线看向窗外。

“恩，你说得对。今天晚上够长了。”他笑了一下，试图让气氛轻松一点。“另外，我更乐意等到明天再教训你什么武器都不拿就去狩猎。”

“不是每个人都能享用Bobby的关系网，”Sam疲惫地陈诉道，但至少他没有放在心上。“尽管我很惊讶他能给你搞到霰弹枪，毕竟这里严禁任何枪支。”

“哈？跟Bobby没关系。我自己带着霰弹枪。”

“真的吗？”他的弟弟看起来单纯地很敬佩。“你到底是怎么把枪私带到飞机上的？那很危险！你可能会因为恐怖主义被逮捕！”

“我没有坐飞机到这。”Dean傻笑着。“是Cas把我传送到这的。”

“哦。”

就这样，Dean的笑容僵在嘴角。突然间，房间里的气氛紧张起来，一触即发。

“好吧，你知道我多么讨厌坐飞机。而且这比任何飞机都要快。”Dean感到一种奇怪的急迫感想要解释什么，甚至不知道为什么他觉得很尴尬。

Sam的眼神又变得冷酷起来，脸上的表情高深莫测。他看起来，如果可能的话，比之前的疏离还要多十倍。

“当然了，你新的最棒的朋友。”Sam一字一句的说着。“他很有用吗？”

他确实是。但因为一些原因，Dean觉得他弟弟可能不想要听到真实的回答。

“所以他在哪？”Sam继续说道，环顾四周好像在等一个天使随时出现。

“不知道。”Dean没有上当。“我猜他在用天使的办法对抗着天启吧。”

“我很惊讶他没有跟你一起。”Sam的声音带着酸涩。“你们最近好像形影不离。”

“什么鬼...？”Dean不知道说什么。Sam到底在指责他什么？

“没关系的，我能看出来，真的。一个天使和一个未来的救世主。世界上最棒的猎人双雄！”

Dean爆发了。“我不知道你在想什么，但是我并没有一直跟Castiel狩猎！我们该死地到底在争论什么？”

Sam又一次用Dean无法理解的眼神看他，“我们不会了。”

他走向门口，背对着Dean。“我会跟前台说给你找个房间。”

Sam没有甩上门，但也差不多。

Dean甚至不知道这整场对话算是进步还是倒退。

* * *

Sam用相同的卡给Dean的房间付了钱。现在他知道他哥哥在用信用卡监视他，所以他打算在狩猎后就扔掉。但这不算是很大的损失——反正本来买了那么多机票以后信用卡也快被刷爆了。

他之前说的话都是真的。他没有在躲避Dean。但是说实话他从没想过，在最后那次谈话之后，Dean还想要跟着他。（难道不是Dean自己告诉他，他们俩应该离得越远越好吗？）但现在他停下来想想，也许这也没什么好惊讶的。Dean总是把他的责任看得很重，即使相隔那么远，他也许还是认为阻止他糟透了的弟弟犯更多错误是他的责任。

Dean表现得十分清楚：他不会在这待很久（Sam是怎么才能做到不要再抱有希望？难道他还没有学到这点吗？）。他只是想知道Sam到底在做什么，如果不是Sam在地下室搞砸了，说不定Dean都不会出现。一旦Dean的好奇心得到满足，他就会再次消失。他可以随时叫来Castiel，然后从他的生命中离开，也许这次就是永远。如果不是了解他的兄弟，Sam会说Dean是故意这么残忍。

但是Sam确实更了解他。他的哥哥不是一个残酷的人，他只是好奇。而Sam仅仅是不值得被信任。他不仅用最糟的方式背叛了他的哥哥——选择了一个恶魔而不是他（不，血瘾并不是个好借口，不管那是怎样扰乱了他的思想），他还打开了天启，带来了世界末日。从牢笼被打开的那一刻开始，每一个死亡都会算在Sam身上。不管他怎样用他的余生去赎罪，也没有办法弥补这一切。

所以是的，Sam不仅是用光了被给予他的信任，他还践踏了它。而怪物没有第二次机会。

Sam叹着气打开了他的房间门。Dean坐在靠门的那张床上，如果他们还是搭档的话，那张床一定是他的，而现在那张床空着，因为Sam还是保持着订双人间、睡在另外一张床的习惯。Sam又感到一阵刺痛，但他坚定地抑制住了。他可以尽情觉得自己被伤害了，但内心深处他知道，跟Castiel一起狩猎对Dean来说是最好的选择。那就是事情应该有的样子。

“你的房间在楼下，第一层。”他说，把钥匙扔给他哥哥。“是个单人间，所以会比这间小一点，但应该还不错。”

Dean抬头惊讶地看向他，Sam注意到他在瞟正坐着的那张床。那可不行。

“他们没有近一点的房间吗？说真的，他们不能把这间改成两人用的吗？”

Sam拒绝了视线的交流，看向墙。“我没有问。”

“好吧。”Dean站起来，看起来明显很受伤。但是不管Sam多想把那个表情从他哥哥脸上抹掉，睡在一间屋子是行不通的。只要他还想阻止Dean发现他的小弟弟到底有多么可悲的话就不行。

“那么明天见？”Sam不由自主地问道，然后在心里暗骂了自己。说真的，他听起来还能再渴望一点吗？

“我想我们得一大早就见了，”Dean回答说。他打开门，犹豫了一下，好像不确定自己是否应该说些别的什么。最后，他叹了口气。“晚安，Sam。”

门轻轻地关上了。

“晚安，”Sam对着空房间说。

 

* * *

Sam无法入睡。

好吧，不是说他想要睡着，但是他需要睡眠。Sam并不笨，他知道他的身体急需要一整晚的休息。上周他已经是在精疲力尽中继续工作了，如果想要跟上他哥哥，他必须保持最佳状态。Dean会很容易发现他缺乏睡眠，而Sam不想让他哥哥再把他当做负担——尽管他应该已经这么想了吧。

然而，他始终没有睡意，不仅仅是因为又要跟他哥哥一起狩猎(尽管只是暂时的)而心神不宁。因为睡觉也意味着做梦。而做梦，往往意味着Lucifer会侵入他的潜意识，跟他玩玩思想游戏。

Sam无法真正解释，他与恶魔的小夜谈为什么让他如此困扰（除了他看起来没法摆脱那些对话）。Lucifer从来不提高音调，从来不辱骂他，甚至从不碰触他...实际上，他是冷静和体贴的完美化身。

但是那些谈话仍然像噩梦一样。

Sam仍然会尖叫着醒来。

而这一次，Sam 不知道自己能否承受Lucifer对他和他哥哥团聚的同情。因为即使Lucifer看起来不知道他在哪儿，但是他总是知道他脑子里在想什么。  
街灯的光线透过房间，Sam可以看到每个家具清晰的轮廓。他放任视线在房间里游荡，直到停在桌子上，在那里，他从背包里拿出的手机还放在上面。

他突然感觉自己的喉咙哽住了，他不得不起身去浴室接了一杯水喝以保证可以再次正常的呼吸。他还记得最初的几个礼拜，他是怎样紧紧握着手机不放。他会在一小时里检查好几次，以确保他没有错过任何来自他哥哥的短信或电话。有一次，在经过墨西哥的混乱之后（外加喝了超过建议用量的威士忌），他那么迫切地想要听到他哥哥的声音，于是他点开语音信箱，有一瞬间相信Dean确实留了一个新的语音。可惜他的喜悦并没有持续太久。虽然他之前已经完整的听过一次——他哥哥厌恶的话语仍如利剑贯穿了他的心肺。剩下的夜晚他陷入了醉酒的迷雾中，直到早上他仍能感觉到嘴里呕吐过的酸味。他取消了语音信箱。不仅是为了确保他不再犯相同的错误，他更害怕Dean会再留一条相似的信息，告诉他，他的威胁将会付诸实施。

Sam不需要再听到那样的信息来知道自己活着的时间所剩无几。

那个晚上之后不久，感觉到再也无法忍受手机散发着的不祥的寂静，他决定把它扔到背包里，忘记它的存在（除了他从未忘记过）。这总比一天又一天的盯着屏幕、等着永远不会打来的电话要容易得多。这样他就不用一次又一次地见证着自己是怎样赶走了他的哥哥。他可以假装Dean打来了电话，假装他只是单纯地没有接到，假装他才是那个没有打回去的人。

讽刺地是，尽管看起来他是真的错过了Dean打来的电话，但是他现在仍然不后悔那么做。Dean只是打来查看他，如果Sam及时地接了电话，他哥哥就永远不会跨越大洋来见他了。至少，错过那些电话给了他一个见他哥哥最后一面的机会。

Sam疲惫地揉揉眼睛。

他对自己下午对Dean的严厉斥责感到后悔了。他真的应该学会自我控制，但他哥哥总有办法让他烦躁。尽管如此，Sam依然没有任何权利对Dean生气或者指责他什么，更不用说请求他做什么（请求原谅）。Sam从浴室里的镜子里看着自己，完全认不出这个正看着自己的、苍白的、汗流浃背的陌生人。明天他会弥补那个错误。他可以表现得专业、镇定，而不是渴望和幼稚。

但是在他再次面对他哥哥之前，他得停止做个懦夫，上床睡觉。Sam拿起镇定剂的药瓶，倒出三片药。在改变主意之前强迫自己硬咽下去。

在他躺倒床上的时候，恐惧抓紧了他的胃。就在他陷入睡眠之前，他祈祷Lucifer不会找到他。

然而他的祈祷从未被听到。

 

他还是会尖叫着醒来。


	3. 第二章

Dean需要咖啡，非常需要。

正如Sam所说，他的房间很不错。床很舒服，床单异常的干净，墙壁也很厚实（至少不像他经常住过的房间那样，总会有奇怪的声音从周围的房间传来）。总的来说，相比他们以前在美国常住的那些简陋的宾馆，这里好得太多了。但Dean还是只睡了几个小时。

他在脑海里一遍又一遍地重现着昨晚发生的事情，试图想出事情是从哪儿开始出错的。如果他对自己足够诚实，他最佳的猜测应该就是几周前他们分开的那一刻。而导致这个错误的人就是他自己。

当然，最先是Sam提出要分开。但是是Dean决定永远地结束他们的合作。他还能记起他的小弟弟在电话里的声音是多么颤抖，求他不要踢开他。但是Dean让自己的痛苦支配了行为——就像那些该死地爱摆布人的天使想要的那样——把他的弟弟推开了。就他所知（通过未来之旅），正是他把Sam推向了自我毁灭的道路，成为了Lucifer的皮囊。

现在，Dean得想方设法把他拉出来。

尽管Sam看起来不是很想要合作——至少他昨晚把Dean踢出来自己住的行为是这么暗示的…

他叹着气敲敲他弟弟房间的门。他听到一些模糊的声音，然后Sam打开门。Dean花了一些时间接受他弟弟的样子：Sam的头发乱糟糟的，他的皮肤像蜡一样苍白，黑眼圈比昨天更深了。（他真不知道Sam是怎么做到的。）有人可能在一夜之间被明显地看出体重下降吗？因为Dean昨天可没看到凸出的颧骨和锁骨。

“老弟，你看上去一团糟！”

Sam皱皱眉头。“谢了，睡眠一向不青睐我。”

Dean感同身受。“是啊，也许我们得先买咖啡。你觉得呢？”他仍然不确定，Sam是不是除了在必要的时候都不愿意跟他多待一会。

Sam 点点头。“是的，你大概是对的。我去拿东西。”

Dean看着他拖着脚步走回房间拿钱包和靴子。床单皱成一团，很明显Sam睡在床上，但他看起来仍然像一点都没合过眼。

但在睡眠这方面他也没法给出更好地建议了。

他们走进离街道不远的一家酒吧，Dean愉快地发现这个国家每条街都至少有四个酒吧（多么明智的决定！）。

“Café solo, por favor.”（ “黑咖啡，谢谢。”）

Sam对着那个中年的酒保说，酒保嘟囔着答应，然后期待地看向Dean。

他用他可怜的西班牙语说。“额，一样？”

酒保点点头，过了一会回来了，端着两个小咖啡杯，里面装着半杯粘稠的黑色液体。闻起来像是咖啡，但是看上去该死地像焦油。

“这是什么？”Dean低声问他弟弟，而Sam正心满意足地小口喝着那奇怪的液体。

“黑咖啡，就是你要的。”

Dean不相信，他怀疑地看着杯子。

“Dean，这就是西班牙人喝的咖啡，很浓。试试看，也许你会喜欢。”

Dean妥协地喝了一小口，但立刻就得强忍着不吐出来。该死地，根本就不能用‘浓’来形容！这就像把三杯普通咖啡浓缩到了半杯！

“这不是咖啡，Sam，这是石油！”等一下，他是看到Sam脸上露出一丝微笑吗？

“好吧，他们可能会觉得我们的咖啡是水兑的。”

当他喝完咖啡，Sam又要了一杯‘恶魔的调合物’，Dean瞪着他。

“真的吗？我不该觉得惊讶，”他说，撞了一下他的肩膀。“只有你喜欢这样怪异的东西。”

Sam畏缩了一下。

当然，他掩饰得很好，很快地就换上一副高深莫测的表情。但是Dean看到了，感觉到了。即使他不太清楚是怎么回事（因为他用肩膀碰了他？总不能是因为这个玩笑，对吧？这甚至不是什么高明的玩笑！），但他知道是他造成了Sam表情的转换。

接下来的早餐在沉默中度过。Dean一口喝掉了他的咖啡（尽管恶心，他仍然需要咖啡因），要了一些吐司。他弟弟什么也没吃，他把玩着第二杯咖啡，并没有喝掉，而是看起来像是随时都要倒掉的样子。Dean感觉他之前的好情绪消失了，他强压着胃里的下坠感胡乱吃了几口。

如果闭上眼睛，他就可以几乎忽略从他弟弟身上散发出的冷意。

几乎。

* * *

“好了，我想听听。告诉我你的这个小宠物案件。”

Sam看起来没有在意Dean的嘲笑，他正忙着浏览桌子上成堆的文件。这是个好现象，因为Dean真的不想再次争论或者被冷漠对待。那可真是该死地相当长的三十分钟。

Dean仍然感到有些愧疚，好像他应该道歉或者什么的…但是他甚至不知道为什么自己因此生起气来，想要揍他弟弟一拳。（是的，他就是一个活生生的矛盾体，那又怎么样？）但他不想再让Sam因为被自己碰到而跳开。基于Dean的好运气，他的小弟弟可能会摔倒在地，脑袋开花。

至少现在Sam的行为很正常。或者说是他这个新的、升级了的人性所允许的正常的极限了。Dean想他也得感谢老天。

“这里，你看看。”

Sam递给他一些文件夹，Dean快速地浏览着。里面有一些照片、网上打印下来的文章和一些剪报。他认出来其中一些照片正是他们昨天去过的那个西班牙城堡，但是其他的都是一些历史遗迹和自然景观，像是洞穴、荒漠和森林。正当他打算放弃想让Sam给他解释的时候，他注意到一块小的笔记本纸。上面是Sam潦草的笔迹写下的几个地方。

 

他抬头看向Sam。“就是这个？你的行程单？”

“是的，这不是完整的单子但是…”

“为什么？”Dean甚至不知道他想要问什么。

Sam叹口气，一只手插进头发里。“好吧…你知道地狱之门不是Samuel Colt建造的吧？”

哈？

“我相当确定我们有证据证明这和你说的恰恰相反。”

“不是的，我的意思是…”Sam皱着眉头。“当然是他建造了铁门和组成恶魔陷阱的铁路。但是并不是他建造了通往地狱的大门，Dean。那扇门，或者通道，不管你想怎么称呼，早就存在了。也许在万物初始就存在。”

Dean只是没什么表情地看着他。

“你不明白。”Sam叹着气说。“恶魔憎恶地狱，Dean，你知道的。他们总是在说他们有多想逃出去、找到出路有多难。地狱之门不可能是地狱通往世界的唯一通道，Dean，那是Colt唯一知道的而已。”

Dean低头看向手中的那个清单；他不喜欢这段话接下来的走向。一点也不。“好吧。我承认这有点道理。但是跟你有什么关系？”

Sam看着他，好像觉得他疯了。

“想想看，Dean。如果我能找到那些通道、并设法关上它们，那么恶魔就没有办法再出来了。我们就只需要处理还留在这里的恶魔。这样我们更有机会赢得这场战争！”

Dean大声地吞咽着。“所以…哈…好吧…让我来说清楚。你环游世界是为了寻找恶魔的大门？你知道到底有多少扇门？或者怎么关上它们？”他感到恐惧侵蚀了五脏六腑。“见鬼地，那不是一个人能完成的工作，Sam！”

Sam沮丧地叹了口气。“好吧，要是我们运气好呢。Dean！不然Lucifer随时都会…”他的声音哽住了，他犹豫了一下。“…他随时都可能找到办法，摧毁这个世界。”他的一只手揉着脸，虚弱地坐到另一张床上。Dean愿意用右手发誓Sam本来没打算那么说。“在我做了那一切之后，我唯一能做的就是确保他的脚下没有一支军队。”

Dean盯着他的弟弟。这个计划有太多的漏洞，他都不知道从何说起。他本想说，这个任务相当于自杀。恶魔也可以被召唤的。也许这世上存在着成千上万的你找不着的大门，你甚至不知道怎么关上它们。这么做只是把你自己当做一道大餐献给恶魔。但是Dean担心如果他说了什么，哪怕只是一句话，他那个正散发出痛苦气息的弟弟，就会在他眼前完全破碎。因此，他做了Winchester家族最擅长的：他一句话也没说（没有说他是怎么想的）。他只是咽下他的担忧，然后继续着谈话。

“那么，这单子上所有的地方。”Dean低头看着手中的纸，给他弟弟一点时间镇定下来。“都是真的吗？因为显然你在墨西哥或阿根廷待的时间可不够建起一个铁制陷阱。”

Sam清了清嗓子。“好吧，说真的，我并不知道从哪开始。我找不到任何的典故或传说记载着这些通道的准确位置，所以我决定调查一些当地人说的跟地狱有关的地方。”

“当然了。因为人们不喜欢用黑暗的名字命名地点或其他什么。”

Sam看起来为此有点难为情。“尽管墨西哥看上去很有可能。一个偏远的地方有一个无底洞，晚上会有奇怪的声响，很多人失踪…”

“但是？”

“好吧，那里确实有恶鬼，只是不是恶魔的那种。看起来伊瓜苏大瀑布是当地帮派和黑手党最爱的藏尸处。很多饱受折磨的灵魂在那儿无法转世，但是那儿没有硫磺的痕迹。”

“该死地人类…越来越疯狂了。”

“我做了一个仪式帮助那些灵魂升天。现在那里应该是清净了，至少在下一批尸体到达之前。”Sam的眼睛始终盯着地板。对他来说那可能是个糟糕的经历。毕竟，自始至终，他都对人性仍抱有信念。

“那么阿根廷呢？”

“在那也没什么运气。”Dean想争辩说找到通往地狱的大门没法靠运气，但他还是保持了安静。“据说那里有个被称作‘鬼岛’的小岛。曾经消失过，但又再次出现了，那里居住着贪婪的恶灵，会杀死所有出现在视野范围里的人。”

“听起来是我们的活。”

“是的，但是看起来整个岛都被赐福了，所有的恶灵很早以前就消失了。以防万一我调查了一下但是毫无发现。不管怎么说，这就是大海捞针。”

“所以，理所当然的，在这些丰富的经历之后你决定换个大陆来西班牙了。”

“这是单子上的下一个地点。”Sam耸耸肩。

Dean可以感觉到自己眼睛后面的头痛开始发作了。“好吧，给我讲讲这个。”

Sam递给他另一个文件夹。“说实话，我也不确定我是不是真的找对方向了。”

Dean没有觉得惊讶。他非常确信，就算这些通往地狱的路线是真的存在，它们也肯定被隐藏和保护得很完美。实际上，他很欣慰Sam还没有找到任何一个。他没法想象那会有什么好下场。

他敷衍地浏览了那些文件（非常确定他弟弟会给他讲清楚），突然有一张照片让他愣住了。那是一张打印出来的画…就只是一幅画，然而…Dean的手突然变得湿乎乎的，他能感觉到从后背留下的冷汗和太阳穴上尖锐的疼痛。就在他眼前，画上的钩子、血液喷溅，他几乎能听到那些尖叫声…

“什么…”他用沙哑的声音说。“这他妈到底是什么?”

Sam 靠向他，Dean强迫自己把视线从那幅令人不安的画上移开。

“耶罗尼米斯·博斯创作的三联画“人间乐园”的一联*。它代表着地狱。”

 

【*译者 《人间乐园》http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E4%BA%BA%E9%96%93%E6%A8%82%E5%9C%92】

 

Dean再次看向那幅画，硝烟、享用着人肉的黑暗野兽，哭喊…他迅速地合上文件夹。

“它…确实画得很准确，是的。”他颤抖着。

“国王菲利普收集博斯的画作，他向全欧洲发出消息要找到它们。实际上，他要求把这一幅带到他的病榻前。他死前一直看着它。”

“等等，等等！为什么见鬼地会有人愿意一直到死都看着这幅…”Dean试图找到合适的字眼。“…完全恶心的画？”

 

“那就是关键，Dean。在那个年代，国王菲利普二世处于天主教的中心，但是相对于信仰的要求，他走得太远了，他把与恶魔斗争当做他人生最后的任务，他收集有关地狱的画作、圣遗物、护身符，他甚至涉猎了炼丹术和魔法。见鬼地，埃斯科里亚尔图书馆会让Bobby感到汗颜，而且大部分书籍都被认为是禁忌和邪教的。要不是他是个国王，他可能会被宗教法庭判决烧死的！”

Dean试图跟上他弟弟所说的。“Sam，你在暗示他是个猎人吗？”

“如果不是猎人，那他就是个疯子。我还不确定。”Sam耸耸肩。“所以我想跟他谈谈。”

“好吧，他就是那个穿着黑色的怪异的鬼魂。那么咆哮声是怎么来的？”

“好吧，那是埃斯科里亚尔的黑狗。昨天之前我甚至不确定它是否存在。”Sam拿走Dean手里的资料，仔细地看着他的笔记，最后给他展示了一幅古老的画，画上是一只长毛的瘦得皮包骨头的黑狗。

“根据传说，菲利普二世在他儿子死的时候第一次看到了它。实际上，他认定就是那只黑狗杀死了他儿子。同样的事情发生在他妻子和兄弟死的时候。在他最后的几年里，他把自己锁在城堡里，然后他开始在各个角落看到它，每晚都能听到它在咆哮。”

“听上去像是恶魔的约定。”

“有可能是。但是说实话我很怀疑。一方面，那只狗跟着他十多年了。另一方面，菲利普二世的灵魂显然没有下地狱。我想那不是地狱犬。”

Dean笑了一下。“如果不是地狱犬，那么这里也不会有任何地狱之门了。”

“是的，我知道。”Sam沮丧地垂下肩膀。“但我还是要调查一下以防万一。”

有道理。但有些地方还是说不通。

“好吧，中世界的猎人们和他们的宠物，但我还是不懂为什么你认定就这个城堡会有地狱之门。”Dean认为他有责任指出来。“这只是一个每天都有成千上万的人到访的历史遗迹，不是吗？那些通道难道不更应该在一些偏远的地点出现吗？”

“好吧，在菲利普二世心血来潮地决定把家建在这儿之前，它确实是个偏远的地方，”Sam坚持道。“实际上，他十分坚持选择这里。如果你调查得足够深入的话就会发现，这座山以前总是被认作是恶魔和黑暗力量的来源。在基督时代，人类会被作为祭物献上。人们像躲避瘟疫一样害怕这个地方。”

如果Sam想把这条当做说服Dean‘这里有通往地狱的大门’的关键证据的话，他就失败了。“你有发现任何硫磺的痕迹吗？”Dean问道。“恶魔附身？不算五个世纪之前的，这里有发生过一起奇怪的死亡事件吗？”

Sam的视线紧紧锁住Dean。

“没有，但是…当地人都把这里称为地狱之口（Hell’s mouth），”他轻声说着，好像想证明什么。

然而在Dean看来，那更像Sam在做最后的挣扎。“那就是说没有证据。”

Sam皱起眉头把视线转开，“我想是的。”

“所以你的计划是什么？再次试着跟国王陛下谈话？”

Sam一直盯着墙。“我想我不再需要了。我本来想问问他黑狗的事，现在我们已经知道它确实存在了。”

“那么我们要狩猎它吗？”Dean咧嘴笑了；他期待着一些行动。过去的几天，他一直什么也没做，就只是坐着谈话。

“是的，今晚。这样我们才能找到答案，不管那会是什么。而且就算那不是一只地狱犬，我们至少也能确保少了一只到处游荡的黑狗。”

Sam的话几乎是在变相承认‘这次旅程没有任何意义’了。

“棒极了。越早解决这个，我们就可以越快离开这里回到正常的生活。”

Sam的声音低得像耳语。“是啊…”

* * *

Sam抬头看向墙。已经接近半夜了，街道上黑乎乎的一个人都没有。为了确保所有的僧人都熟睡了，他们决定比之前那次再晚点进去。在超自然现象里，黑狗可不是好对付的——因为它们没出现之前，你根本无法准确预料到你要面对的野兽有多么危险，所以Sam和Dean不想有任何干扰。好在是星期天，所以第二天修道院会关闭，他们希望会有充足的时间完成这次狩猎。

今晚没有月亮，要看清东西非常困难，但是Sam对这里已经很熟悉了，他毫无障碍地翻过墙，跑到庭院。他哥哥也轻松地跟着，曾经身后有这种沉默的存在让Sam很安心，但是现在他只觉得不够。

Sam试图告诉自己只是幻觉，但他确实感觉到Dean的眼睛一直盯着他，在观察他的每个动作并觉得有问题。毕竟，Dean甚至没有试图掩饰他觉得这次狩猎，这整个任务都是荒谬的。是一种白费力的古怪行为。但是，他仍然觉得有义务跟着一起来，也许是想确保他那个没用的小弟弟没有连这个简单的工作都搞砸。很显然，Dean迫不及待地想要结束一切，回到他自己的正常的人生。一个离Sam越远越好的人生。（远离怪胎的人生。）

 

因为是的，也许Sam不像他哥哥那样具有猎人的直觉，但是他也不是个笨蛋。他知道在这里发现地狱大门的几率小得可怜。但是这…这是Sam唯一能做的了。

天使们说得很清楚，Dean是那个穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士，是唯一有机会打败Lucifer，拯救世界的人。Sam也许没机会上场，但那并不意味着在一切还没变得太迟之前，他不能一直尝试着做些什么。

做一些事情证明他不是个只会逃避的懦夫。

Sam曾经抱有一线希望得到他哥哥的支持——毕竟，这主意来自Samuel Colt，所以总不会太离奇。但那个希望也渐渐熄灭了。他想他应该感激Dean没有直接嘲笑他，但也有可能，他只是等到最后再告诉他这是个大骗局，或者他已经懒得取笑Sam了。

“这次我们不应该在地下室召唤他，”Dean打断了Sam的沉思。“那里太窄了，而且只有一条通路。如果黑狗把我们堵在那就危险了。”

Sam克制住自己的回答（我不需要你给我提些业余者才需要的建议，我也是个猎人）就只是点点头，好像他从没想到那个一样。他一句话也没有说，开始撬起国王房间门上的锁，反正Dean也不会信任他。

 

当他们穿过通往陵墓的长廊，Sam漫不经心地期待着他们能发现一些大事，一些可怕的，致死的，一些甚至能让伟大的Dean Winchester都哑口无言的事情。

也许那样Dean至少会正视他。

当到达那个通往皇家陵墓的大厅，他们停了一下，开始做起准备，他们不需要交流就知道这里是最合适的地方。Dean开始在屋子四周撒盐，Sam跪在中间，开始为仪式混合材料。如果不是忙着不在Dean的监视下窒息，他可能会沉迷于他和他哥哥仍保持着‘某种程度的同步性’的感觉里。Sam能感觉到他哥哥一直落在他身上的挑剔的眼神。

“都完成了。你那需要帮助吗？”

Dean已经在短时间内在从拱门到长廊，以及通向地下室的楼梯都撒好了盐。现在他来到他弟弟旁边站着，观察着他的工作。而Sam咬紧牙齿，就只是摇摇头，拒绝看向他。Sam把五根蜡烛放在碗的周围，他正要从口袋里拿出打火机，Dean已经蹲下身来把自己的打火机递给他。Sam没办法只能接过来。

“你觉得我们还得等多久？”

Sam耸耸肩，怎么也没法点燃那该死的打火机。Dean叹了口气，又拿回打火机，把它打着以后递给他。Sam的喉咙哽住了。Dean总是可以第一次就把那个古老的玩意点着，但这仍让他觉得自己失败了。

（又一次失败。）

 

“上一次很快。也许我们能足够走运，今晚可以回去睡觉了。”

Sam点燃了第一根蜡烛。

“或者我们可以找个酒吧，试试奇怪的饭菜，问候下当地的小妞。就跟以前一样。你怎么想？”

Sam什么也没有想，他不想去想。那太痛苦了。

他点燃第二根蜡烛。

“Sam，几小时了你都没有说过一句话。你真的吓到我了。”

好吧，这倒一点都不稀奇。

Sam点燃了第三根蜡烛。

“你能停止这些沉默的回应吗？如果你有事情告诉我，就说出来！”

他以前总认为谈话是解决所有事情的办法，但是他们在旅馆的谈话就只让他胸口的窟窿更深了。现在他什么也不想说了。

Sam点燃了第四根蜡烛。

“该死地，Sam。你看着我！”

Dean伸出手抓住他的下巴，但是Sam始终看着地面。他知道能从他哥哥的眼睛里看到什么。他每天都能从镜中自己的眼中看到。

Sam点燃了第五根蜡烛。

Dean松开手，垂下了肩膀。他揉着自己的脸。

“Sam，拜托了…就只是…”

远处传来一声咆哮。Dean立刻跳了起来，霰弹枪上了膛，做好了准备。而Sam舒了口气，没有意识到自己一直在屏息。他很宽慰终于有别的东西吸引了Dean的注意力。

他慢慢站起来，拿出Ruby的刀。他也不想用它，尽管这是他们最有用的武器之一，但Dean一直很强硬，认定Sam被‘腐蚀’了。目前看来，虽然不想承认，但这确实像一巴掌打在脸上。Sam没有力气去辩解。如果能让他哥哥觉得他不是个负担，他还是会拿着它。

接着又一声咆哮传来。然后是第三声。Sam睁大了眼睛。三声咆哮？同一时间？那只能说明一件事，但是传说中讲得很清楚，只可能是…

“不止一只，该死地！”Dean站到他弟弟的前面，面对着长廊。

地面开始颤抖，他们能听到野兽（野兽们？）向他们跑来，爪子重击和刮擦着大理石的地面。一阵冷风冲入屋子，熄灭了两根蜡烛。Sam的大脑高速地运转着，试图想起他是否读过有好几只黑狗同时出现的情况，但只是一片空白。

咚咚的声音越来越近，越来越响，然后戛然而止。他们什么也看不到——拱门后面一片漆黑。然而他们能清晰地听到另一边传来的低低的咆哮声和喘息声。Sam看着盐线，至少还没有被风吹断，所以不管那是什么，暂时还无法进入到房间里。

那个，至少是理论上行得通，然而突然间一只巨大的黑色爪子伸出来踏在盐线上，然后那条盐线就像不存在一般被切断了。

“那见鬼的是什么？”Dean快速地说。“一只狮子？”

 

从大小来看显然有可能。但是随着野兽越来越多的部分实体化，另一只爪子又证明了盐线毫无作用，这越来越明显地表明那完全不可能是一只狮子。Dean低声咒骂着，而Sam意识到自己本不该忽视某些离谱的证据和理论——因为那指出了它是什么——那不是一只黑狗，也不是一只地狱犬。

至少不是一只普通的地狱犬。

“冥府守夜犬（Cerberus*）…”Sam喘息着说。

【*译者 Cerberus通常是三个头的狗 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cerberus】

 

Sam可以发誓那只三个头的怪兽在微笑，用一种睿智的黄色的眼神打量着他们，嗅着空气好像在品尝他们的味道。他之前是不是期待一场危险的狩猎来震撼他哥哥？好吧，现在他有了。如果不是耳朵边的轰鸣声和胸前的压迫感，他可能会为这个讽刺的局面笑起来。

通过眼睛的余光，Sam可以看到一个熟悉的黑影出现在那个皇家地下室的楼梯上，无法穿过盐线。怪物的其中一个头盯着鬼魂，发出奇怪的声音，听起来像是在笑。

“Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué habéis hecho? ¡Dejadme entrar! ¡Dejadme entrar!”（“老天啊，你做了什么？让我进去！！让我进去！！”）

Sam突然想到一件事让他意识到他们（他）犯了一个可怕的错误（又一次）。他终于明白为什么经过几个世纪，虽然有黑狗的出现却没有一起超自然死亡的原因了。为什么菲利普二世还在城堡里游荡。为什么黑狗出现的地方那个鬼魂也会出现在不远处。  
他们是彼此的天罚。很显然，他和Dean把正义的那方关在外面了。

冥府守夜犬显然对目前的状况很满意，它开始逼近它的猎物。三双眼睛紧紧盯着更年轻的Winchester。Sam无法移开视线。

“噢，不，你不能！”Dean举起枪。“你敢，莱西*！”  
【*译者 来自电影《新灵犬莱西》】

“不要！Dean，等一下！”  
已经迟了，Dean的铁制子弹射向其中一个脑袋，但大部分被弹开了，看起来只是小小地骚扰了一下怪物让其发出一声了怒吼。Sam无比震惊，好像在看慢动作一样，他看着怪物改变了姿势，视线转向他哥哥，准备发起攻击。

千钧一发。

Sam屈膝把刀沿着地面扔出去，打破楼梯那里的盐线，然后跳起来扑向他哥哥。

谁会想到呢？就算是守门犬攻击起来也跟普通的狗一样——首先咬断喉咙。他不得不承认这确实该死地有效率。

后来发生的所有事都有些模糊。

“No... nonononono Sam! Sam!”  
Sam挣扎着想要睁开眼。Dean整个扑到他身上，双手压住他脖子上的伤口，但甚至连Sam都知道这样于事无补。实际上，Sam相当确定不仅是他的喉咙，甚至他的胸口都被撕裂了，他能感觉到血液在他哥哥的手指之间涌出来。

“拜托了，Sammy，保持清醒。坚持住。我马上就去找人帮忙，好吗？但是你要坚持住！”

Dean的声音里充满抚慰。Sam感到一股电流在身体里流动，那可能是疼痛或者寒冷，但该死地居然让他感到解脱。因为这就是他想要的，这天终于来了，而且比他想象中的好太多了。他曾很害怕独自死去，也很确定自己终将独自死去。但是现在，虽然要死了，却是死在他哥哥的怀抱里。

“不！醒醒，Sam！你必须保持清醒！”

“Sam！求你了！”

Sam强迫自己眨眨眼，看着他哥哥的眼睛，这个晚上第一次也是最后一次。他大概可以假装认为Dean眼中的担忧是因为他，而不仅仅是因为有人在他的看护下死去了。

“Sammy！”

Sam笑了。这样死去也不算太糟。

 

* * *

Dean无法呼吸了，什么也看不到，什么也感受不到。就像陷入了无法逃脱的噩梦。但Dean对噩梦略知一二，而这不是做梦。这是真的，这是他弟弟的身体压在他的胸口，这是他弟弟的血液浸湿了他的膝盖。

“Sam！Sammy！该死地！”他喊着，乞求着，摇着怀里的Sam。但是Sam听不到。Dean已经迟了，他没有救到他的小弟弟。

又一次。

就像Cold Oak又重现了一般。

或许这一次更糟。因为不再有十字路口的恶魔等着交易，天使和恶魔都已经得到他们想要的了，他们利用他俩，把他们分开，现在他们再也不会对Dean的灵魂有任何兴趣了。

他收紧抱住Sam的胳膊，他根深蒂固的保护欲现在已经没用了。他不知道那个怪物怎么样了。前一刻它还在这，撕扯着他那个愚蠢的，手无寸铁就扑到他前面的小弟弟。下一刻它就消失了。Dean只知道他本会成为它的下一道大餐，但是他不在乎。几天前他被人带到没有了他弟弟的未来，那是个没有生存意义的未来。

感到有东西来到他们旁边，Dean强迫自己抬起头。在那里，菲利普二世，正在低头看着他弟弟的身体。

“Lo siento. ”（“对不起。”） 鬼魂悲伤地低语着，然后消失了。

Dean没管他，他又一次把灼痛的眼睛埋进Sam的头发里。道歉已经一点意义都没有了。Sam的身体在渐渐变冷，而Dean仍然不知道没有他自己该怎么继续生存。上一次他弟弟死的时候，他只强撑了24小时没有崩溃——这次他该怎么活下去？Sam是怎么撑过四个月的？

糟透了，他脑海中一个声音说着，Dean很想笑。好笑地是一个小角度就能改变一个人的观点。Dean现在承认，两年前他选择的是更轻松的方式：他不想独活，所以他没有。但是Sam没有那个选项。他必须强迫自己去战斗，因为没有恶魔愿意与他交易，他走上了“风景美好”的道路，带着偶尔才会表露出痛苦的伪装。  
今天轮到Dean独自上路了，他不确定自己是否可以做到不会迷失在绝望的深渊里。

Dean颤抖着吐出一口气。Sam看起来很平和，在他沾着血的嘴边还有一丝淡淡的微笑。Dean很想吐，因为那个笑并没有让一切看上去好一点，反而更糟。他的弟弟带着微笑死去。在临死前痛苦的时刻，Sam看上去却比之前几个月，也许几年都要快乐得多，怎么会这样？谁他妈会在窒息之前微笑？那意味着什么？

为什么他会觉得这都是他的错？

太多了。内疚，痛苦。他需要振作起来开始移动。房间里没有窗户，所以他也不知道自己在这里跪了多久。他只知道可能已经过去好几个小时了。Dean紧紧抓着最后一点自制力让自己理智的部分回归，感到一种冷酷的平静冲刷了自己，他需要带着他弟弟的身体尽快离开这里，找到办法去…

Sam开始颤抖起来。

有一瞬间Dean以为是自己的幻觉，但是接着Sam开始全身痉挛，他急忙过去按住他的四肢。Dean大脑里尚未陷入震惊的一部分微微地担心他弟弟癫痫发作，因为如果那样的话他得确保Sam不会咬到舌头或者呛住。

除了他相当确定，死人是不会发癫痫的，所以这看上去毫无道理。

突然间Sam睁开眼睛，剧烈地吸了一口气，就像他溺水了没有足够的氧气一样。但是Sam也没有溺水。这不是《海岸救生队》，也没有金发大胸的救生员把他弟弟拖到岸边，给他实施不可思议的心脏复苏。

不，Sam已经死了，他的喉咙被巨大的三头黑狗撕裂了，在Dean甚至还没来得及召唤Cas之前就流血致死了。Dean没有出现幻觉，或是做梦，因为就算在他最害怕的时刻，他也从没幻想过这样的场景。而现在，Sam在剧烈地咳嗽着，Dean一边用右手拍着Sam的背，一边胡乱低声说着安慰的话，而他的左手能感受到强壮，快速的心跳。

最终Sam停止了咳嗽，开始正常呼吸了（又一次！）Dean想说点什么，任何话，但是他现在还无法协调大脑和嘴。Sam迅速站起来，离开他的怀抱。他拍了拍自己的衣服，好像血迹跟灰尘一样可以掉落，然后低头看向Dean，显然并没有因为看到他哥哥坐在一大滩血泊中而疑惑。

尽管那是Sam的血。  
“我们该走了，我真的需要洗个澡。”Sam皱皱鼻子。“看来你也需要。”

Dean一句话也说不出来，因为他忙于盯着他弟弟修长的、没有伤痕的、完整的脖子。也许他的大部分脑细胞都去度假了，因为他的嘴里只能发出微弱的一句“啥…？”

显然，这不是他最能言善辩的时刻。但是Sam看上去听懂了。

“我想Lucifer有时候还是有些用处的。”他耸耸肩。

* * *

Sam打开门让他哥哥先进去。他不太懂为什么Dean不直接回自己的房间，反而要跟着他上来。每个屋子只有一间浴室，分开显然会快。

“你可以先洗。”

Dean就只是看了他一会。他回来的路上一反常态的沉默。也许他对这次狩猎的混乱感到不满？但也没必要反应过激吧。他们可以早上再回去完成工作——毕竟，修道院一整天都关闭。或者他是在为衣服上的污迹生气？血迹确实很难清洗。Sam愿意付干洗费，但他非常确定干洗花的钱肯定比再买一件新的要贵。

不管Dean试图从Sam脸上发现什么，他看起来都没有成功。他就只是叹了口气走进浴室，甩上身后的门。

Sam走到窗边，额头抵着玻璃。从这里看不到什么风景，但是凝结的水珠从另一边的玻璃上留下了好看的痕迹。他目光跟随者其中两滴，看着它们滑落，心里打赌哪一个会先落到底。如果水珠也有目标的话，应该就是那样。

他闭上眼睛，意识在黑暗里集中起来。他感觉到他与自己的身体奇怪地脱离开来。好像他的思绪漂浮在空中，只有很小的一部分留在体内。他也许本该对刚才发生的事情有所反应，也许应该惊讶于自己还活着，或者生气于自己被控制住了。但是什么也没有。

淋浴声停了，Dean打开门，Sam绕过他走进去。他把淋浴头开到最大，尽管整个浴室都热气腾腾，他苍白的皮肤也变红了，他仍然感觉水很冷。

等他终于洗完了走进房间，他换上新的衣服，手里拿着旧的，可能洗了几分钟或者几小时。但是他哥哥还在那，坐在床上看着他。就好像Dean是一只老鹰，而Sam是那只他要捕食的兔子。

“好吧。”Dean清了清嗓子。“我想现在是谈话时间了。”

Sam不怎么赞成这个建议。实际上他十分确定他们该做的是调查。谈话对狩猎毫无实际用处。但是他现在也不想争辩。

“谈什么？”

“你刚才死了。”Dean恶声恶气地说道。Sam意识到Dean眼睛都红了。他猜测着是不是他哥哥洗澡的时候把肥皂弄进眼里了，又或者是太疲惫了。

具有讽刺意味的是，Sam自己也很久没有好好休息过了。

“是的，我想我是的。”尽管他什么也想不起来了。他不知道自己的灵魂是不是上了天堂或者下了地狱，又或者是两边都不接受就卡在中间。

“然后Lucifer复活了你。”Sam听不出Dean的语气，生气？指责？以前很容易判断但是他现在毫无头绪。他不知道是什么时候丧失了那种能力。也许是从Ruby的第一滴血落在他舌头上的那刻开始吧。

“他曾在我的梦里告诉过我。所以非常有可能是他。”该死地，近看之下他发现自己的裤子完全毁了。他绝对需要买条新的了。不知道为什么，自助洗衣店在这个国家并不常见。

“他告诉你——”Dean哽住了。他的声音有些沙哑，也许在酝酿着说些什么。“这经常发生？”

“这只是个理论。”Sam可能会试着挽救一下他的衬衣，或者不救也没什么，因为前面撕裂的部分看上去无法修补了。“我还没有测试过。”

Dean喉咙里想发出声音，但最终没有回答。Sam把视线从自己的衣服上转移到他身上，意识到他哥哥盯着他好像他疯了或者是一个陌生人。Sam想他或许两者都是。毕竟，最近他也不太清楚自己到底感觉怎样。

管他呢，如果Dean想要浪费时间抱怨，他也可以自己做调查。Sam把衣服扔到床上，回到桌前开始迅速地浏览文件。还有好多工作要做。他想得没错，冥府守夜犬绝对是只黑狗，但是显然不是普通的那种。他得再回到那些资料中，查找他一开始忽略的传说和典故，因为显然这些传说并没有想象中那么离奇。他得回到原点，也许应该回图书馆，然后…

“你是故意那么做吗？”准确的说Dean没有大喊大叫，但也接近了。

“什么？”

“你手无寸铁地站到那个怪物面前，就是为了测试你的理论？”他一字一句说着，好像这是世界上最恶心的事情。

“当然不是。”他胸口里有什么东西啪嗒一声断了，但Sam漫不经心地忽略掉那种感觉。他不想争吵，他只想回到这个案子上。为什么Dean就不能随他去呢？

“你确定？因为看上去你就是故意的。你介意给我解释一下，到底他妈地发生了什么？”

Dean气势汹汹地站起来。Sam退后了一步。他不想去考虑那件事。

“我只是想调查这个案子！”他感到胸口发闷，就好像有千斤重担压在他的肋骨上，连呼吸都很痛。“我救了你的命，”他低声说着。

“是吗？因为至少我还拿着武器！而你扔掉了那个该死的刀！”  
“我是为了破坏那条盐线。”而且现在所有的事情都恢复了。什么也没有发生。难道Dean看不出来吗？“我不知道你在想什么，但是——”

“不。问题在于你他妈到底在想什么？因为在我看来，你就是在执行一个自杀的任务，而且相当确信如果发生了什么，Lucifer会出手救你的小命！”

“并不是…”Sam摇摇头。Lucifer给不了他想要的。甚至是他的人生。

“好吧，这下更好了。因为这意味着你在希望他不会救你！”

“你到底在介意什么？”Sam的突然爆发让他们俩都吓到了，但是已经晚了，他内心有些东西挣脱了枷锁，就像洪水冲毁了大坝，一些甚至连他自己都不知道的早已深藏于心的情绪爆发了。“等一下，难道你很失望我复活了？是那样吗？”

Dean张了张嘴却没有发出声音。

“是那样吗？你觉得你终于摆脱了你的责任，Dean？你终于不用再继续看着我就像看着一条狗一样确保我不会再搞砸？确保我不会再背叛你？”

“Sam…”

“又或者你觉得两年前你犯的那个小错误终于被纠正过来了。毕竟，你表现得如此清楚，你等不及想要摆脱我了，你一点也不会再关心我了。但是只是与我断绝联系就够了吗？你有多么后悔走向那个十字路口？本来不会有天启，不会有Lucifer的皮囊，也不会有任何担心！你是不是终于意识到，你的牺牲只是换来一场空？因为那一点都不值得，Dean。你现在知道了，我不值得…”

Dean一拳打向Sam。

Sam摔到墙上，滑到地上。但他还没来得及感到疼痛，就被Dean又拉起来紧紧地抱住，好像他的生命都依附着他。Sam想跟他打一架，想要推开他，但是他记不起来上一次被这样抱住——好像他是非常重要的东西，重要的人——是什么时候了。他能听到有人在抽泣，然后模糊地意识到自己的脸湿了。Dean在他的耳边重复着同样一句话，一遍又一遍，那听起来好像是‘对不起，对不起，对不起’。

所以Sam紧紧抓着他哥哥的衬衣，把脸埋进他哥哥的脖子，哭了出来。

他不知道他们这样用力抱着对方——好像如果松手，对方就会消失在稀薄的空气里——有多久。当他们终于分开的时候，清晨的第一道光线微弱地透过窗户。

Sam感觉自己终于放松柔软了下来，但同时也完全精疲力尽了。他的嗓子哑了，眼睛和整张脸都肿了。Dean什么也没说，只是帮他躺到床上，然后走开了。Sam的喉咙被无端的恐惧哽住了，在他还没来得及感受Dean就回来了，拿着一个冰袋，一片止疼药和一杯水。Sam长长的松了口气，没有意识到自己一直在屏息。

在喂Sam吃完药、并把冰袋敷在他的脸颊后，Dean爬到床上躺在他弟弟身边。那是张单人床，几乎装不下两个成年男人，但是Sam不打算抱怨这个。他又一次把自己蜷缩在他哥哥的怀里。他隐隐觉得自己应该提醒Dean——他的房间在两层楼下面。毕竟，他还不想让他哥哥知道Lucifer晚上的到访。但是他无法鼓起勇气开口。说实话，他不想让Dean离开。

他强迫自己停止思考，让安心的感觉冲刷着自己。他知道这很荒谬，或许也有点可悲，但是在这里，他汲取着他哥哥的暖意，他感觉到安全，感觉到自己是被珍惜和保护的，好像没有东西能够伤害到他。

他沉沉地睡着了。

在这么长时间以来第一次，Lucifer没有进入梦境。


	4. 第三章

很晚了。

阳光透过窗户照到Sam的眼上，他不禁眯起眼睛。太阳正当头，天空很蓝，万里无云，蝴蝶在窗外翩翩起舞。这也太诗情画意了，Sam发誓他几乎能听到鸟儿在唱歌。

等一下。

绝对是有鸟叫声。

Sam哼了一声。他不记得上一次睡得这么好、或是起床看到如此平和的景象（如果曾经有过的话）是什么时候了。总是要调查案子或者猎鬼。赖床从来未被列入过选项，而现在这么他却正这么做着，这让人很...不安。

他应该起床，就算不是为了工作，至少也得考虑他的内急。但是他不能。Dean还在睡，在枕头上流着口水，紧紧地箍着Sam的腰。如果他现在移动，很可能会吵醒Dean，他可不想冒那个险——不仅因为在他哥哥的怀抱里让他感到舒服和温暖（这点他绝不会在Dean面前承认），更多的是他有点（或者非常）害怕面对他。

是的，他为昨天尴尬的爆发和随之而来的痛哭感到羞愧，但不只是因为这个。最主要的原因是他一丁点都不知道，在经过了这么多事后，他们现在所站的是对方身边的哪个位置。

他最害怕的是再深究下去发现自己只是自作多情。

之前一切都很明了。当然是很糟糕，但是那就是人生（至少是 _他的_ 人生）。他知道自己的角色，自己该干什么：简单来说就是离他哥哥远一点，不要答应Lucifer，以及不要再搞砸其他的事情。

但是Dean来找他了（冲他大喊大叫，拥抱他，揍他，然后又道歉），现在一切变得混乱，让他困惑不已。他不知道这意味着什么。不知道 _Dean_ 是什么意思。这么多年的经验告诉他期望越大失望越大，所以他不想自己抱有任何期待。

当然还有点小问题，就是昨天搞砸了的猎鬼。他把Dean拖入这个危险的、没有做好充分调查的工作里（疏忽和过于自信根本不能算借口）是事实。他害得他哥哥差点死掉是事实。他自己死过了是事实。

而他没有死成，也是事实。

如果Dean开口询问，Sam还是不知道怎么告诉他。他不想讨论Lucifer的承诺（或是他们的夜谈），他也绝对不会为救了Dean而道歉。再来一次他还是会那么做。即使那很痛，非常痛。

痛的不是死去的那部分（实际上那个过程还不错），而是复活的部分。他的身体像在被火烧，好像上千根针同时刺穿他的皮肤。在那难熬的几分钟里，他甚至无法呼吸，无法思考，也无法移动。他的身体不听使唤，好像再也不属于他了（他实在不想再细究那种感觉）。甚至在一切过后，有些东西不存在了，好像他不完全是人类（这倒不新奇）或者他不完全活着了。

这跟他上一次被救活感觉完全不同（该死地，他希望人们停止替他的生死做决定）。所以他能想到的唯一的可能就是Lucifer故意这么做，也许是个警告，也许是个玩笑，也可能两者都是。他现在说不定正在什么地方笑掉大牙呢。

Shit，Sam真的得起来了。也许如果他足够小心，他就能不被察觉地溜下床去。他轻微地移动了一下，但是立刻感觉到Dean搭在他腰上的手紧了紧。

“你要去哪？”

他哥哥的绿眼睛睁开了，不高兴地盯着他。Sam看了回去，然后直直地看向Dean搭在他腰上的手。

不能更明显了。“我需要解决内急，如果你愿意的话，我们可以在那之后再抱抱。”

看着Dean满脸红晕跳起来的样子太值得了。Sam起身，离开他不知所措的哥哥。他开始觉得也许Dean Winchester是个肌肤饥渴症患者；他们还是孩子的时候睡过一张床，但是这次，他哥哥甚至没有以Sam害怕小丑来做借口。

当他回来的时候Dean已经起了，显然正在等他，Sam忍不住皱皱眉头。来了。回到现实，所有期待都破灭的时刻来了。他曾希望这次停歇能再久一点。

“还疼吗？”

Sam有一瞬间感到困惑，直到他注意到他哥哥手里的冰袋（现在已经化成一袋子水了）。

他耸耸肩。“不怎么疼了。已经消肿了。”尽管他的脸颊上还有一道非常明显的擦痕。

“你...”Dean犹豫了一下。“你需要我再拿一包冰袋吗？”

如果没记错，那是典型的Winchester式的道歉。Sam不知道那能改变什么，他实在不知道怎么回应。

“不需要，我经历过更糟的。”

Dean沉默地看着他，Sam真想踢自己一脚，他刚刚给了他哥哥一个完美的开场白。

“所以...”

Sam做好了被拷问的准备。

Dean叹了口气。“你饿了吗？”

Sam盯着他，因为突然被转换的话题而愣住了。有那么一刻，他感到一阵失落，尽管那正是他想要的。

“额...”他不相信Dean会让这件事就那么过去。一定会在什么时候再提起。

“因为我快饿死了，兄弟，”Dean补充说。“从昨天开始我们就没吃什么东西了。”

恰恰在这个时刻，Sam的肚子背叛他内心的焦虑叫起来。Dean轻轻笑了。

“我就把这个当做同意了。”

令他惊讶的是，Sam发现自己正微笑着回应。“我可以吃点午饭，”他确定地说。

“那就走吧。不然我就得开始考虑啃自己的胳膊了。”

Dean打开门，但是随后他犹豫了一下，堵住了Sam的路。

“你确定不要套件衣服？人们会认为我打了你。”

话里带着玩笑的语气，但是Dean的眼睛里有一点不确定和内疚。

Sam挑挑眉毛。“你确实打了我。”

Dean咧嘴笑笑作为回应。“那不代表我想让其他人发现我肮脏的小秘密。”

听到他哥的玩笑，虽然很冷，Sam还是忍不住感到长久以来难得的轻松，就好像胸口的重压减轻了。他不笨，并不。他知道他们之间的问题并没有被修复，但是他会去享受这个平和的时刻。

他用力掐灭脑海深处那个说着Dean只是不再在乎追究那件事而已的小小的声音。

“恐怕你得活在鄙视之中了。”他得意地笑了笑，拍拍他哥的肩膀。

Dean大笑，这就是休战了。Sam仍然不知道他们现在处于什么位置，而且这也无法改变一旦狩猎结束，他哥哥就要离开他回到自己的任务中的现实。但是，想到可以假装正常的活着，即使只有短暂的一会，仍然十分诱人。

就这样顺其自然、享受当下吧。

 

* * *

“没有芝士汉堡。”

“没有”

“也没有培根汉堡。”

“没有。”

“有没有...”

“该死地，Dean！”Sam爆发了。“我已经告诉过你了，菜单上没有任何汉堡！”

“但是...说真的？你不是在耍我吗？”Dean感觉被冒犯了——什么样的饭店居然任何一种汉堡都不提供？

“你可以自己看菜单。”

Dean瞪着菜单，没有拿起来。“那都是西班牙文。”

Sam揉着太阳穴叹了口气。Dean不确定那是生气的表现还是在舒缓头痛。

“当然是西班牙文，Dean。我们在一间西班牙餐馆，这里只提供西班牙文的菜单，和西班牙饭！在西班牙。”

“但是你不能告诉我这个国家的人都不吃汉堡，那太不像话了！”

如果眼神可以杀人，那Dean现在已经死了（尽管他很确信Sam没有试图那么做——毕竟以前他是有能力用意念杀人的）。

“他们当然吃汉堡，但你得去一家快餐店或者汉堡店。”

“提醒我一下那我们为什么要来这家店？”

“因为你不停地抱怨着你有多饿，所以我们就进了第一家看到的店，”Sam低声说。“结果这是一家当地餐馆！”

Dean举起双手表示投降。看着他弟弟发火很有趣，他很想继续戏弄他，看自己能不能让他气得大喊或者扔东西。但他随之意识到也许不该逼得太紧。

“好吧，所以你要点什么？我打赌这家当地餐馆一定有美味的沙拉。”

Sam又一次揉揉脸，但Dean看出来他在忍笑。

“他们是有沙拉，但是我准备尝试一下Paella（西班牙海鲜饭）。”

 “Paella？”

“对，我听说那真的很好吃。”

“那是什么？”Dean没有被说服，那个名字如此奇怪一定是健康食品。“别告诉我是道素食。”

“确实有蔬菜，”Sam承认道，“但主要是米饭、兔子肉和鸡肉。”

实际上，这听起来没那么糟。即使其他东西都没法吃，他还是可以只吃肉的。

“这是世界上最有名的西班牙饭。来到这里不试一次太可惜了。而且你真的太需要开扩一下食物的眼界了。”

Sam绝对是在试图劝服他，Dean不知道为什么这让他有点忘乎所以。也许只是因为看到Sam终于对某些事情产生兴趣了。

“Saben ya lo que quieren?”(“你决定好了吗？”）那个可怜的服务生已经在桌子旁站了5分钟，她不耐烦地看着他们说笑，终于决定有所行动。

“Paella para mi, por favor,”（“我要Paella，谢谢。”） Sam说道，然后转头看着他哥哥，带着藏不住的期待。

那个表情，比其他一切都有用。不想让他失望，Dean对他弟弟点点头，然后得到了一个微笑。（那个微笑很小，不是Sam那种完全露出酒窝的笑，但这也算是向着正确方向前进了一步。）

 “Lo mismo para él，”（“他要一样的。”）Sam对服务员说。她记下来然后带着明显的宽慰走回厨房。

当然了，接着Sam就继续唠叨关于那道饭的价值和成分，而Dean让他弟弟的话语包围着他，享受着这一刻（虽然他并没有真的听进去）。从他们醒来的早晨开始，Dean可以感觉到他们之间的关系变得更缓和更真实。就像以前感染的伤口被清理过了，虽然还疼着，但是在慢慢地痊愈。

经过昨晚的讨论，很明显再触碰那个话题一点好处都没有。话语显然不是Dean的强项，所以最好就是让Sam知道他们仍然是一个战队的，Sam最正确的位置就是站在他哥哥的身边。

几分钟后服务员带着两大盘饭回来了，而Dean看到他盘子的瞬间就感到后悔了。

 “Sam...”

“怎么了？”Sam已经带着明显愉悦的表情开始享用了。

“米饭是黄色的。”

“这叫藏红花饭，Dean，”Sam忍耐地说。“就试试看。”

为了保全面子，他不得不试试。两眼一闭，Dean盛了满满一勺放入嘴里，开始咀嚼。

噢。

实际上相当好吃。

“怎么样？”Sam得意地盯着他。

“一点都不像汉堡，”Dean告诉他，不想让他弟弟因为做对了而得意。

Sam翻了个白眼。“很显然。”

“但是，也不差。”Dean还是屈服了。

Sam哼了一声，什么也没说。接下来的几分钟，他们安静地享用各自的食物。

“好吧，”最终，在感觉不会再饿晕以后，Dean开口问道。“我们有什么计划？”

Sam差点被呛到。“你想要在这儿讨论猎鬼吗？”他难以相信地问道。

Dean环顾了下这个几乎没人的餐馆。“你自己说过，这里基本没人说英语。就算有，他们也只会以为我们是两个疯狂的美国人在讨论民间传说。”

Sam看起来考虑了一下，最终耸耸肩。“我不清楚从哪开始着手。是有些古老的传说说黑狗是冥府守门犬，但其他的什么也没有。“

“有头绪怎么杀死它吗？因为经典招数显然不起作用。”

“并没有。我需要再深入调查。”Sam的手插入头发。“直到现在我才相信确实有这种生物的存在。”

“至少，如果我们可以假设这里有冥府守门犬，那一定也会有恶魔之门。恭喜你Sammy，你找到了一个！”

Sam的脸小小地红了一下，但他还是沮丧地摇摇头。

“是啊，但是如果不知道怎么杀死守门犬也没用。”

“那又怎样？我们去图书馆找到办法，就这么简单。”

“没那么简单，Dean。我已经浏览过当地图书馆拥有的大部分关于修道院的书籍了，但是很难找到任何有关那个传说的信息。那里也没有关于超自然或魔法的部分。”Sam疲惫地揉揉眼。“显然，唯一一个关心这些的人就是国王菲利普二世，而不管他知道什么，都随着他进了坟墓。”

Dean感到脖子后面的汗毛竖起来了。

“噢不，你不能，不行。我知道你想干什么，所以你连想都别想！”Dean不敢相信，在发生了之前的一切以后，Sam甚至还有尝试那个可能性的念头。“每次你召唤其中一个，另一个就会在不远处出现，所以，在我们知道怎么杀死或者克制住那只愚蠢的狗之前，没有人要召唤任何人，你听到我说的了吗？”

“但是Dean，这是我们唯一的线索了。我们可以做点预防措施，如果失败了，我可以引开它的注意——拖住他，这样你就可以逃走，反正看起来我也不会遭受永久性的伤害和...”

“我不会让你去做他妈的诱饵，该死地！”Dean拍向桌子，其中一个杯子掉下去，摔成了碎片。

Sam震惊地看着他，直到服务员拿着扫帚过来，他不得不表示歉意。Dean甚至看都没看她，他在强忍着怒火。

“Dean...”在她离开之后，Sam试着劝他。

“不行，”Dean低声呵斥道。“我不能站在旁边，看着你再死一次。我就是...”他哽住了。“我就是不能！我不管你是不是认为Lucifer给了你超能力，你听到了吗？”

Sam畏缩了一下，但是没有回答。

“如果你需要更多信息，那么我们就去找最原始的资源。毕竟，如果那个国王真的是个猎人，他一定会有参考书或者日记，即使需要把这个堕落的国家翻个底朝天，我们也会找到它们！”

有那么一会，Sam看起来震惊得无法组织起一个完整的句子，但接着慢慢地，笑容在他脸上漫开。

“你是个天才，Dean！”

“什么？”突然的情绪转换让他有点晕。

“那个图书馆！国王菲利普二世拥有上千本秘传的书籍，它们还在修道院里面！”Sam看起来都快要发光了。“那大概是世界上最古老、最完整的超自然书籍的收藏了，那些书从没被移到过别的地方，因为所有人都觉得炼丹术那一类的著作就只是垃圾。他们把那个图书馆当成一个博物馆一样保留着，Dean！”

“好吧，那就意味着...”

“意味着如果有本日记，它一定还是留在那里！而且就算没有，我们也能在那些原稿里找到点什么！”

是的，他的小弟弟绝对要乐晕了。“那么看起来我们有个计划了。”

“宫殿今天闭馆，所以我们可以去那一直调查到明天早上。”

Dean抑制住呻吟。对于要连续几个小时阅读无聊的古书，他实在提不起一点兴致，但是只要Sam不再去想荒谬的自我牺牲，就算是个胜利了。

“那么，我绝对需要一些派来度过这个晚上。”他示意了服务员。

“你想要派？”Sam邪恶地笑了，Dean心凉了。

“这是个餐厅，不是么？菜单上 _一定_ 会有派。”

 Sam还在笑着。

“拜托，告诉我他们有派。”

“噢，他们当然有派。”

Dean松了口气。“你他妈在戏弄我，Sammy。派非常重要，你不能拿派开玩笑！”

Sam举起手来表示投降，然后拿起菜单。“好吧，所以你想要什么口味的？金枪鱼还是肉？”

Dean发出痛苦的哀号。“没有苹果派？”

Sam摇摇头。

“覆盆子口味的呢？”

再次摇头。

“南瓜味？核桃味？”Dean虚弱地补充着。

天，这不可能。

“对不起，Dean。”Sam说道，尽管听起来他一点也不抱歉，“恐怕甜味的派在这里很罕见。西班牙人大多数只吃沙拉口味的。”

Dean惊恐地瞪着他弟弟。“你把我带到一个没有派的国家，”他指责他说。

Sam耸耸肩。“是你跟着我的。他们倒是有很多口味的蛋糕，足够接近了，不是么？”

Dean气急败坏，正当他找到合适的词语回复弟弟的异端邪说，服务员来到他们桌前询问他们需要什么。

Sam看着他，挑起一边的眉毛。“到底想要什么，Dean？”

是的。这绝对是Sam在报复。他实在等不及赶紧完成这场该死的猎鬼，把他弟弟的蠢屁股拽出这个野蛮的国家。

“结账，谢谢。”他咬着牙说。

 

* * *

 

光天化日之下潜入城堡比晚上要难得多。不仅因为偶尔会有当地人路过、或者一些僧人在花园里工作，更麻烦的是很多明显是游客的人不知道西班牙大多数公共景点在周一闭馆----他们就在修道院附近漫无目的地转来转去。

毫无结果地等了一个小时后，Sam变得不耐烦了。他担心他们要在外面等整个下午，他哥哥也没好到哪去。事实上，Dean试着劝了他好几次，说在没人看的时候什么也别管就直接翻过墙。但是Sam不想冒着入狱的危险，不管Dean怎么争辩说Castiel可以把他们从监狱里弄出来都一样。

况且，如果可以的话，他不想自己的面貌和目前用的化名被警局记录在案。他不知道在这里怎么搞到假护照，所以他需要保证现在这个没有案底。当这个案子完结以后，Dean可以回美国，但是Sam可没有私人天使帮他穿梭于不同的国家。

最后，又过了半个小时，老天看起来开始眷顾他们下起了大雨，所有人都跑着找地方避雨，所以他们趁机潜入城堡。他们俩都湿透了，但好在没有任何被发现的危险。

Sam看着手里的小册子。“图书馆在楼上。恰好在城堡的另一侧。”

Dean只是点点头，在转弯之前，他皱着眉头看了一眼通往墓园的长廊。Sam没法怪他；他自己也是，也因为可以离开城堡的那一部分而感到解脱----就他所知，那里还有一大滩他自己的血。

他们避开了那些审判室（以防有摄像头监控那里的宝物），安静地穿过曾属于仆人的外廊。因为仆人的区域不足还没有趣到对游客开放，一路上他们需要撬开很多古老的铁栅栏门，还好他们不需要用手电，因为有足够的光线透过窗户照射进来。

“哥们，这地方在白天的时候看起来一点也不怪诞了，”几分钟后Dean评论道，而Sam正在撬着通往图书馆的木制大门。“我开始有点担心你热爱的那位国王的品味了。”

“我会让你知道国王菲利普二世有着非凡的品味。”Sam回答道，终于撬开了那道锁。“但是你可以自己判断一下。”

门开了，Sam笑着看到Dean敬畏地倒吸了一口气。这真的是个美丽的房间，是整个城堡里最大的礼堂之一。光线透过巨大的窗户柔和地照射进来，照亮了装饰着金色华贵的天花板上的壁画，还有墙上手工雕刻的、被小的大理石柱隔开的木制书架。整个房间就是高雅的、平和的、甚至是飘渺的。在另外的人生（或者另外的世界）里，Sam可以设想自己在这个房间里待上数个小时，就只是为了享受。

“好吧，你是对的，如果Bobby看到这里他一定会被自己的口水淹死。但是你说国王拥有多少书？”

好吧，看来刚才Dean所惊叹的也许并不是这书房的美。“如果你想知道的话，这里大概有四万本书和手稿。”

Dean揉揉脸。“而我们不知道我们在找什么，对吧？”

“我们在找跟黑狗或者地狱通道有关的？”

“是啊，那可真是缩小了范围。”Dean面无表情地说。“你知道我不懂西班牙文的，对吧？”

现在Dean试图把调查工作都推给他。

“不会有问题的。大多数书都是用拉丁文写的。”Sam得意地笑了，Dean的脸垮下来。他哥哥虽然不喜欢拉丁文，但如果需要，他还是能读懂的，虽然只是只字片语。

“但是这会花上 _一辈子_ ！”现在Dean就是发发牢骚而已，所以Sam无视了他。

“那么越快开始，我们就能越早发现点什么。”他走向第一个木制书柜，查看起那里的书。“顺便说一句，你可以略过关于炼丹术的书。国王菲利普花了一辈子试图找到什么良药，但显然他没有成功。”

Dean迈着沉重的脚步走到房间的另一侧，低声咒骂着，而Sam也感到有点笑不出来了。尽管看他哥哥这样很有趣，但他知道Dean是对的。要看的书太多了，就算是他们两人一起，也得花上好几天才能查到一些也许只是稍微有点关联的信息。而待那么久显然不符合Dean的计划。

那是为了大局着想，毕竟Dean还有一个世界等着他去拯救。而Sam只是（ _不重要地_ ）在局外战斗。太棒了，跟他哥哥在同一片大陆上不到两天，他就变得贪婪了。Sam摇摇头，试图把注意力转到手里拿的书上。他真的没有权利去抱怨。他们俩之间的关系已经比他几天前敢想的要好太多了。最起码，Dean能跟他说话。那意味着，也许他们分开以后，Dean还是愿意保持一些联系，即使只有一个月一次或两次，即使只是为了确保他的小弟弟还没有发疯。

“你在偷懒吗，Sammy？”

Sam抑制住要向他竖中指的冲动。“你在盯着我而不是看书？”

Dean只是哼了一声，Sam把手中的刚看的这本放到脚边“没用”的那堆书中。他们安静地又看了一个小时。虽然不是特别舒适，但也不难受。

“这家伙真是各种意义上的疯子，”Dean说道，又扔掉另一本厚书。“我刚找到一本荔枝药用的书。”

“你一定是在解剖和药理的部分。”Sam耸耸肩。“中世纪很常用到荔枝。”

“就像我说的，疯子。”Dean等了几秒，直到确定Sam不会再评论。“你知道吗，要是有一个恶魔或者类似的专区就容易多了。”

Sam合上手中的书（是关于净化灵魂和解读气味的），疲惫地揉了揉眼。

“我们在找异端邪说的书，Dean。当时的人们会因为看了那些书而被折磨烧死，更别提收藏了。所以他没有把所有的书放到一起以免被发现也是说得通的。

Dean只是面无表情地看着他，Sam感到心跳漏了一拍。他能听到他哥哥脑子里的倒数计时。也许只是他胡思乱想，但是他很确定，Dean随时都会告诉他----他要走了。

“你知道吗，国王菲利普二世自己看管这个图书馆。如果我们能再次跟他谈谈，也许他能...”

“我们不是早就讨论过了吗?”Dean打断他，他的声音变得冰冷。“在我们不知道怎么打败那个怪物之前，没有召唤的可能，你听到了吗？”

Sam叹了口气，但是没有再争辩。一方面他能理解Dean的担心——他自己度过了太多的星期二（还有一个相当长的星期三），他现在连想都不敢想他哥哥要暂时死亡的可能性，但是另一方面，要放弃这个显然是最简单的办法让他很烦躁。

看起来Dean仍然把Sam的安全当做他的责任，这让Sam感到很气恼，同时又很宽慰。但是如果/当Dean离开了，回到他自己真实的生活中，Sam还是可以靠自己。没有后援也许有点冒险，但是Dean不一定会知道那是否会产生‘不受欢迎’的副作用。而不知道的事情就不会伤害你，诸如此类的。

是的，他知道把自己的死亡称为‘副作用’很糟糕。但是那确实没什么大不了的。甚至都不是永久的。

“我看完第一个书柜了，”他告诉Dean。“没有有趣的东西。”

那并不是实话——他自己很乐意花几小时去阅读他略过去的珍贵的手稿，但是他来这里不是为了享受。

“好极了，”Dean回答说，也移动到下一个书柜。“现在只剩下58...”

Dean说到一半停住了，室温突然下降，Sam不用看也知道来麻烦了。他慢慢地转身，随着Dean惊恐的视线看向那个出现在房间中央的、黑暗而透明的影像。

“Quizá yo puedas ayudarles，”（“也许我能帮上忙。”）国王说道。

 

 

* * *

 

地面没有震动。

每次那个三头怪兽出现的时候，地面总会震动得像是城堡要塌了一样。而现在一切都很平静。没有震动，也没有咆哮声。

这是唯一能让Dean保持镇定、没有进入完全恐慌模式的迹象了。他的手蠢蠢欲动想要拿出枪，所有的本能都驱使他立刻开始撒盐。但是上次经历证明了那些都没用，而且还起了反作用。

也许他应该在每条通道上都画上恶魔陷阱，那应该有用，恶魔狗也还是恶魔，对吧？

鬼魂向他们保证（或者说向Sam保证，因为他的说话Dean一个字也听不懂）他们暂时不会有危险，因为黑狗从来不在白天出现，而上一次他们那么容易被发现是因为用了召唤咒语。

Dean不信。

然而，他也不能真的做什么，就只能监视着他弟弟开心地跟那个死掉的猎人国王叽里呱啦，看那国王带着他穿过书架，展示给他几本书。

他的人生有时候简直离奇得见了鬼----好吧，应该说大部分时间都是。但这并不能让他觉得好受一点。

“看看这，Dean。”Sam兴奋地走向他。“简直太棒了，菲利普...”

“菲利普？我们已经熟到了直接称呼名字的程度了？”

Sam瞪着他。“好吧，如果你想要更准确一点，他的名字在西班牙语里是Felipe。”Dean翻了个白眼。“他告诉我，早在他统治时期他就开始怀疑这里有一条通往地狱的通道，他穷尽一生试图避开其他人的窥视关上它。”

“那么就是说这里的某个地方有恶魔之门？”

“不，那就是关键，Dean。”Sam把一本书举到他鼻子下面。“某种程度上，这整个地方就是恶魔之门，但是跟Colt那种完全不同！”看到他弟弟如此的狂热Dean忍不住轻轻笑了。“他们那时不知道铁或者恶魔陷阱，所以他就试着用宗教符号困住这里。他也在每座塔上都放置了十字架，在城堡的正中央建造了一座修道院和一座教堂。”

“那管用吗？”对抗来自地狱的守门犬的经历让Dean变得疑心。

“好吧，说实话？”Sam瞥了一眼在屋子另一头的黑影。“我觉得那没什么太大作用。但是最天才的部分是，菲利普下令把圣遗物埋入每所建筑里的每面墙、每个角落和每个装饰品中，就像我们对付喧嚣鬼那样，建造起某种能量牢笼。”

“Sam，我不是说圣遗物完全没用，但是它们的能量非常小，绝不可能困住恶魔。你跟我一样都知道，强大的恶魔是可以踩在圣地之上的。”

Sam沮丧地吐了口气。“我同意你说的，但是我们讨论的不是几件圣遗物，是上千件，Dean！”

“准确地说是八千一百一十六件圣物，”他们背后传来低沉地声音。

这什么鬼...？Dean愣住了，Sam瞪大的眼睛说明他跟Dean一样惊讶。慢慢地，他们转过身来看着那个决定插入他们对话的鬼魂。

“你会说英语？”Dean难以置信地说道。

“当然会。”鬼魂直起身子（尽管还是比Dean要矮十英寸）“我是一个国王。学习其他国家王室的语言是我的责任。”

“那你之前为什么没有想起这个？”

死去的国王皱起眉头。“我会说外语并不代表我愿意使用它们，尤其是现代的版本。另外，你们是在我的王国做客，难道不应该使用我的国家的语言吗？”

Sam笑了一下。“他说得有道理。”

“那你去吧，跟他站在一边。”

跟往常一样，Sam没理他。“陛下，我们会非常感激你能用英语跟我们交谈。我哥哥不会说西班牙语，而我的语言水平也不尽如人意。”

鬼魂笑了。说实话Dean觉得有点恐怖。

“不需要这么正式。不管出身怎样，我们也算是同行了。”

Dean皱皱眉头；不管是不是猎人（他还没完全相信这点），也许是他的训练本能，他都不喜欢这个鬼魂。

“你能移动一下吗？”他问道，不带一点适当的尊重，也显然不是用西班牙语。“你挡住了我看后面的门。我可不想被那怪物突袭。”

Sam怒视着他。鬼魂歪歪头，并没有移动。

“就像我跟你兄弟说的，暂时不用担心，Cerberus还在睡觉，它很少在白天走动。”

“很少。对啊。那可真是让人安心。”

“Dean！”Sam冲他喊道。

Dean愤怒地举起胳膊。“好吧，他已经死了，所以不好意思，我需要考虑的是我们的安全。”

“如果Cerberus醒了的话，我会感觉到的。我向你们郑重承诺，只要我在这里就不会发生任何事。”

“我们知道了。”Sam迅速地向国王保证着。“感谢您的保护。”

Dean翻了翻眼睛。相信Sam对这鬼魂完全就快冒星星眼了。

“画几个恶魔陷阱会让我感到更安全一点，”他嘟囔着，尽管他不得不承认他的肌肉稍微放松一点了。

“实际上，这正是我刚才跟国王菲利普讨论的，关于Colt是怎样建造起巨大的铁制恶魔陷阱来关上通往地狱的通道。”

鬼魂点点头。“那确实是很有用的知识。要是我以前能着手于此就好了。那也许会省很多时间，救很多人。”

 “但是基于你能实施的方法，你所做到的已经超出所有人的期望了，”Sam坚持说道。

 Dean觉得自己已经完全不知道他们在说什么了。

“等等，等一下。你的意思是你确实成功地关上了通往地狱的通道？真的？”

国王盯着他说。“是的。”

“好吧，那么那只恶魔的守门犬又是怎么回事？”

鬼魂畏缩了一下，这让Dean感到一丝的胜利。“在我发现地狱之口的存在后，我就立刻想办法净化了这片土地，同时我也收购了在这个帝国所有能找到的圣遗物。但是年轻人，你说对了一件事：圣遗物只有一些力量，不完全够用。Cerberus从一开始就试图阻止我。”鬼魂的眼神变得悲伤。“在建造这个地方的过程中发生了很多‘意外’，很多人死了。”

Dean的喉咙突然哽住了，他强迫自己吞咽下去。那绝对是猎人的内疚。Dean完全感同身受。

“甚至在修道院建成以后，它也无法阻止最强大的恶魔的逃脱。所以我向全欧洲发出搜寻队。每得到一件圣遗物，城堡的力量就会增加一些，恶魔洞的力量就会被削弱一点。但是很慢...太慢了。”鬼魂摇摇头。“我用了几十年才收集了足够的圣遗物完全封闭那道门，给了Cerberus足够多的时间带走我整个家族。”

Dean保持着沉默。失去他们所爱的人是每个猎人都会经历的。

“所以你关上了门，但是把Cerberus锁到地狱之外了，”Sam猜测说。

鬼魂点点头。“遗憾的是，我的继承者觉得没有必要花费皇室财产购买更多的宗教物品。因此，已有的圣遗物只够削弱力量把他监禁在墙内，但是不足以完全消除。

“怪不得它不怎么开心。”Dean嘟囔着。

鬼魂沉默了一会，他的表情变得阴暗。“是的，但是...比那还要复杂。”Dean忍住了不发出哼的声音，因为（啧！）事实总是那样。“Cerberus是守卫地狱大门的怪物。它与大门是相通的，它以前还可以随意开关那道门。只要它活着，就不会停止去试图打破封印。”

“那么，”Dean耸耸肩。“那也不用着急。经过五个世纪它都失败了。我想我们不必担心它会马上突破。”

“不！”国王冰冷的眼神转向他们，Dean感到胳膊上的汗毛都竖起来了，提醒着他他们正在跟一个货真价实的鬼魂谈话。“我们不能再浪费时间了。你们得帮助我杀死它，而且必须是今天晚上。”

是的，这可一点都不好玩了。Dean的心里产生一丝怀疑。

“为什么突然这么急？”他问道，但是鬼魂只是抿了抿嘴。“事情有所改变，因为——”

“Cerberus杀了我，”他弟弟平静地说道。

真他妈见鬼。

“Sam...”Dean甚至可以看到他弟弟脑子里的齿轮在怎样运转。Sam在责备自己的死亡，老天啊！如果说什么人在这里失败了，那也是Dean。因为保护他弟弟安全一直是他的任务。“但是并不全因为那个，当然了。它喝了我的血，难道不是因为我他妈地很特别吗？我的血不 _只是_ 人类的血液，对那个怪物来说一定像毒品一样。“

“Sam，住嘴。”Dean低声呵斥道，他无意识地发觉自己在喘息，即使他也不知道为什么。他只知道他没法听着他弟弟这样说。

而且他也不想再去深究关于恶魔血的事。那一切已经结束了。（至少他希望是。）

Sam颤抖着吸了口气。“你提到过你可以感受Cerberus，对吧？你感觉到它变得更强大了。”

鬼魂只是点点头，看起来很内疚。

“这些年来你一定很努力地在维持。”Sam继续说着，转开视线。“传言说你在城堡徘徊，那并不是真相，你是在巡逻，确保那个怪物没有伤害任何人，保持大门的关闭。”他苦笑着。“真是典型的——一切都很完美，直到我...”

沉默。

Dean试图跟Sam对视，但是Sam避开了。Dean知道他应该说些什么，任何话，但即使他很擅长这样的谈话、总会找到合适的字眼，但他相当确定这不会起任何作用。Sam就是那么固执。

经过内心的纠结，他只是简单地把手放在Sam的肩上捏了捏，试图给他弟弟一些安慰，希望这次他不要躲开。他惊讶地发现Sam竟然靠向了他的触碰。

“那么好吧。”Sam抬起头，眼神坚定。“我们应该怎么补救？”

 

* * *

 

Dean停下来，擦掉眉头上的汗。他实在无法理解为什么国王们不能像其他人一样埋葬在公墓里；挖土可比打破那愚蠢的厚实的黑色大理石简单多了，而且也不会那么累。尤其是当你从维修室只能找到一把小凿子和锤子的时候。

他沮丧地叹口气，又开始继续攻破棺材。经过一番艰辛地努力，他终于打破表面凿出了一个小洞，随之而来的是一大团灰尘，以及一股令人窒息且浑浊的气味。Dean咳嗽着捂住鼻子，尽管他已经多少习惯于这个味道了，这个部分仍旧让人作呕。

“你本是尘土，最终也要归于尘土...”

“这他妈...？”Dean被突然响起的声音吓了一跳，本能地要拔出抢来。

“我希望你不要那样做。那伤不到我，但是显然...会令人不安，”国王站在地下室的正中间说道。

“该死地，老兄！下次提醒一下，行吗？”Dean仍能感到心脏怦怦跳着。

“很抱歉。我只是...好奇，”鬼魂说着，眼睛盯着坟墓和他自己的残骸。

Dean深吸了一口气，开始挖出骨头和衣服碎片，把它们装进一个他之前找到的大的棉质袋子。洞太小了，他可能没办法把残骸全部拿出来。他叹了口气。那就意味着又得凿半个小时的石头。他突然间有种孩子气的冲动想要踩烂这些骨头。他并不是想冒犯它们的主人。

“你不觉得这有点病态吗？”

鬼魂耸耸肩。Dean不知道一个鬼魂怎么能看起来那么漠不关心。

“仍旧有点恐怖。我还不习惯看到一个鬼魂能那么平和地看着我挖他的坟。他们通常不会赞同我要做的事。”

“而我赞同。”

是的，Dean知道。但这并不能让他放松一点，尤其当这一切都跟他以前被训练地完全不一样。

“你没什么其他事可做吗？”也许鬼魂能明白暗示，让他自己待着。

“实际上，我正是想要和你单独谈谈。”

Dean怀疑地看着他。“为什么你想要跟我谈谈？你甚至讨厌我！”

“我不知道你怎么会有这种印象。”鬼魂看起来是真的很困惑。

也许因为他之前表现得像个笨蛋？

“算了...你想谈什么？不管你想跟我说什么，你都可以当着Sammy的面说。”

“我知道。你们对彼此的忠诚难能可贵。”Dean不知道怎么回应这个。“实际上，我是来感谢你的。”

“感谢我？”他可没预料到这个。

鬼魂示意着通往屋子的楼梯，那里还有一滩已经干了的Sam的血。Dean畏缩了一下。

“是的。我不知道，也不十分了解你是怎么救回你弟弟的性命，但是我很感激。”

什么？这鬼魂真的在为了Lucifer做的事感谢他吗？

“我知道是我冒昧了，很显然你并不是为了我这么做。但是500年来，我尽心尽力保护每个进入城堡的人----如果Sam死了，那会让我悲哀地认为我最终还是失败了。”

Dean无言以对。他甚至不知道怎么开始解释他们那混乱的情况。那牵扯到 _整个世界_ 的混乱。但是他也没法接受本不属于他的赞赏。整个自然规律都是一团糟，他不知道怎么还能有人为此感到庆幸。

尽管内心深处（其实也没多深），Dean不得不承认他见鬼地很感激Lucifer。

“我没有...”他结巴地说，找不到合适的字眼。“那不是我，是...”

“很复杂？”鬼魂帮他说道。

“是的。”Dean叹着气，搓搓下巴。老天，他得刮胡子了。“只能用复杂来形容了。现在的情况非常糟糕，我们正在试图让一切回到正轨。”

这可能是本世纪最大的“轻描淡写”了。

“虽然如此，我仍然很感激。你们在帮助我完成这一生的夙愿。所以，我也真诚地希望你们最终能够取得你们想要的胜利。”

Dean疲惫地笑了笑。“你知道吗，我想我们身上的担子已经超过我们能承受的了。但是，嘿，你都等了500年了，我想我也可以再等久一点。”

鬼魂也笑了。“你看起来可不像是有耐心的类型。”

“是啊。”Dean转开视线——这也正好是他差点失去了Sam的原因----因为未经深思的言语得出错误的结论而把Sam推开。“那就是问题之一。”

不会再那样了。他不再会为了尽早到达终点就被操控得要摆脱他弟弟。他不会牺牲Sam。他要把Sam带回美国，如果有人需要在这场愚蠢的天使之战中牺牲，那也会是他这个兄长。

“我相信你没问题的。就我所见，你们是个智勇双全的组合。”

Dean哼了一声。他们以前可不是，但他希望他们很快就会是了。

“你知道吗，老兄？”

鬼魂看着他，带着隐忍的恼火，很显然还没有适应被这样随意的称呼。“什么？”

“虽然骄傲又自大，但你也不是那么差。”

鬼魂被噎得说不出话（说真的，什么时候鬼魂也会噎得气急败坏？），在一声恼人的巨响之后消失了。

“老天保佑的清净啊。”Dean嘟囔着，轻轻地笑了起来，然后又回身继续工作起来。

 

* * *

 

Sam把一个小盒子放到角落的地上。根据菲利普二世所说，这里是整个城堡里圣遗物最多的地方就是这个长方形的教堂（某种程度上也完全说得通），所以Cerberus会尽力避免来这里。把所有能找到的圣物箱摆在四周可以提高这里的圣能量，尽管Sam认为这也许很难有显著的作用，但有时候一些小的改变也许会造成很大的不同。

“我看到你收集完了的圣遗物，”国王说道，突然出现在屋子的中央，开始询问Sam的工作。

“是的，但并不没有很多，只有一些零散的圣物箱。”Sam叹了口气，把刘海从脸上拨开。“我有点希望你没有把那么多圣物埋在墙里面，我们没法拿到那些。”

“如果不那么做，这整个牢笼就没用了。”

“有道理，”Sam承认说。

“Cerberus在这里会变得最虚弱。我们只能祈祷这里的能量能限制它尽量长的时间好让我们的计划成功。”

那也只是如果计划能成功。Cerberus并不好对付，也没有可靠的典故说怎么杀死它。他们只能依靠本能、经验和一厢情愿的想法。更何况，他们并不知道Sam见鬼的恶魔血给那个怪物增加了多少能量。

够了。是他搞砸了，他有责任修复一切。不要再想了，他可以在完结这一切以后再花时间自责。

Sam跪在地上，拿起早先留在那的罐子开始画。“我能问你点事吗？”

虽然没有看到，但他感觉到国王靠近了一点。“问吧。如果我能回答的话。”

“就是...你的故事到底是怎样的？”他脱口而出，然后畏缩了一下。真是棒极了，Dean的社交礼仪已经影响到他了。

“我记得你已经基本了解了我的一生。”Sam能听出鬼魂语气里的疑惑。

“不，我是指...”他叹着气，抬起头来。“你怎么会落到这个地步？你是一个有权势的国王。你拥有财富，可以做任何想做的事。但是你选择了...做一个猎人。我真的不明白。”

很长一段时间里鬼魂都保持着沉默，Sam开始觉得他可能不会得到答复了。

“我不会说是我选择这么做，”菲利普最终说道，他的声音很沉重。“据我所知，那是我的命运。我只是别无选择。”

命运。Sam的喉咙哽住了。“我明白了，”他低声说，声音变得沙哑。

国王又一次停顿；Sam感觉到他的眼睛盯着他。“我可以认为这个问题是对你个人来说很重要吗？”

“我...”Sam耸耸肩。“我似乎也有点命运之说。”

菲利普二世点点头，好像在他的意料之中。“我出生之时就被诅咒了，或者说是天赋。我想这得看你怎么看待它了。但是在我还是个孩子的时候就能看到东西。一些其他人看不到的东西。”

“就像鬼魂？”

国王悲伤地微笑着，伸开双臂。“每个人都可以看到鬼魂的，孩子。你不需要特殊的技能，”Sam想打自己一巴掌。哈。国王接着说，“不，我是指躲在人们身体的黑烟。恶魔。”

“你能够辨认恶魔。也许你是通灵师那一类的人。”

“那是现在人们对此的称呼吗？关于我的苦恼，当时还没有医生可以给出一个名字。”鬼魂的眼神飘向远处的某个地方。“我很快就学会隐藏我的发现，但也知道我有责任利用我的能力去对抗蔓延在这个帝国里的看不到的邪恶事物。”

Sam明白了，也许太明白了。你无法忽略那些已经成为你自身一部分的东西。

“我的一生大概也是个诅咒，”他轻轻地说道。“我体内有恶魔，不管我做什么，不管我的本意是怎样，我触碰过的一切都会被扭曲。”

“我能识别恶魔，孩子，你体内并没有。”

Sam摇摇头。“你不了解你所说的东西（我）。”如何解释你注定会成为Lucifer的皮囊？或是最初是你开始了 _天启_ ？“不管我选择哪条路，看起来最终还是会通往同一个结局。”

“命运是很微妙的，”鬼魂承认说。“每个人都或多或少有自己的命运。但是我们可以决定是服从还是反抗。没有事情是注定的。”

Sam嗤之以鼻。“你反抗了你的命运吗？因为，我没有恶意，那看起来可不怎么顺利。”

这些话脱口而出的瞬间他就感觉到了内疚。

“对不起。”Sam能感觉到国王不赞同的眼神。“我那样说是不公平的，完全越界了。”

“没关系，”鬼魂正色回答道。“虽然正确不应该是粗鲁的借口，但我想你说得并没有错。”

“不，我没有资格去评判任何人的立场。”

鬼魂没有回答，Sam安静地进行手头的活，胡乱想着是不是应该打自己一拳。

“我不知道你要对抗的命运是什么。”鬼魂的声音把Sam从胡思乱想中带回现实。“但是，我仍然要说，你非常幸运。”

“幸运？”他能想出很多词语形容他自己或者他的人生，但是‘幸运’绝对不是其中之一。见鬼地，这个词或许连前五千都排不上。

鬼魂点点头，看着他的手。“当我在图书馆现身的时候，你和你的哥哥看起来都不是很惊讶。”

“并不是那样，我们都没想到你会出乎意料地出现。”

“好吧，你们被吓到了。”鬼魂承认道。“但并不是惊讶。当我解释我所做的事情，很显然你们感到震惊，但是你们相信我说的。”

“为什么不呢？”Sam疑惑地皱皱眉头。他不太明白国王说这些的目的是什么。

“在我的一生中，没有人能看到我能看到的，”鬼魂解释道。“我所做的决定背后的真相，大部分都必须被隐藏起来。我的 _古怪行为_ ，人们通常这么称呼，只是因为我是国王而所有人都想得到我的赏识才会被接受。即使是我最亲近最得力的助手大概也从没相信过我说的一句话。”

有那么一刻，Sam想起了斯坦福。隐藏他的过去和他对于黑暗中逡巡的东西的了解有多么困难，一直假装一个不是他自己的人有多么疲惫，意识到至少有一个人（不管受多重的伤，这个人只要打个电话就能到达）懂得他到底是谁对他多么重要。

突然间，Sam感到恐惧扼住了喉咙。因为他理解了。他懂得鬼魂的意思，知道他在试图告诉他什么了。

而鬼魂错了。

“毫不相瞒，你是第一个，我完全信任的可以讨论这类事的人，”国王继续说着，没有意识到Sam内心的波动。“所以是的，我认为你很幸运。因为尽管看起来你肩上的责任很重，你仍然拥有一些我从来没有的东西。”

这就像目睹着一起火车事故，Sam什么也做不了，只能看着。

“那是什么？”他轻轻地问。

“一个你可以与之分担重任的人，你的哥哥。”

 （不，分担不了多久了。）

这些话就像一块巨石压在Sam的胸口。

“有个站在你身边的人，有个你可以与之交谈、支持你的人，那比任何武器都更有力量和价值。”

Sam摇摇头。他知道那些话本意是让他感到轻松一点，但实际上并没有。因为国王的话完全起了相反的作用。Sam曾经拥有那些。爱，信任，忠诚，所有的一切。无法拒绝的，无条件的。但是那些不再属于他了，他丢失了那些。现在他所有的，只是一个标着有效期限的合作伙伴。

他不配得到更好的东西。

而Dean值得。

“他获得你的认可了，不是吗？”Sam想试着微笑，尽管看起来更像痛苦的表情。“毫无疑问地，Dean有种让所有人喜欢他的魅力...但是是啊，你是对的，有我哥哥在旁边确实很棒。”

而且他会感恩剩下的每个小时。

“好吧，我在下面聊天晒太阳找乐子的时候，你们在这努力干活可真不错啊，”屋子的另一边传来粗哑的声音。

Dean站在门口，从头到脚都是石屑地怒视着他们，看起来十分滑稽。Sam的唇边不禁泛起真正的笑容，而同时又感到内心一阵刺痛。他不知道原来自己可以还未离别就开始想念某个人，而此刻对他来说已经正变成一个遥远的回忆。

“你把所有的都收集好了吗？”鬼魂飘向他哥哥。

“包括最后一片碎布。”Dean把肩上的袋子取下。“你想让我把它放哪？”

“祭坛后面，我们必须小心藏好。”

Dean挑挑眉毛表示对鬼魂这样使唤他很不满，但还是依照指示的做了。“我还是不懂为什么我们需要你的遗骸，”他小声抱怨着。

说实话，Sam对于这点也不是十分清楚。鬼魂通常不会鼓励别人挖出他的遗骸，但是很显然，菲利普二世和城堡有着极深的联系。至少Cerberus看起来在尽量避开鬼魂，所以也许他的遗骸可以起到一些加成的作用或者...

“为了要烧掉它们。”

“什么？”Dean和Sam都露出了难以置信的表情。

“这是唯一的办法。”鬼魂耸耸肩。“至少是我们仅有的办法了。”

“但是这跟烧掉你的遗骸之间有什么关系？”Dean皱起眉头，而鬼魂没有解释。显然他对将要发生的事情泰然自若，Sam突然意识到自己真的完全是个蠢货。

“你能 _感觉到_ 它，”他带着敬畏低声说道。“你说过你可以感觉到Cerberus，随时可以知道它在哪。”国王的表情变得难以揣测。“你并不是与这个地方有联系，而是与Cerberus有联系！”

“等等，等等！有联系是什么意思？“Dean愤怒地看着他。“你意思是那个怪物和他是...”

“联结的，”国王确认道，好像没什么大不了的。“我可不推荐这么做，因为那确实很痛苦。”

“你亲自做的？”Dean没有大喊，但也接近了。

鬼魂安静地看了他们一会，但最终还是屈服地叹了口气。“就在我即将关上那道门的时候意识到Cerberus逃出来了。那个怪物用不了多久就可以再次打开门，而我没有足够的时间再去收集新的圣遗物。我想找到办法杀死它，但所有的尝试都失败了。所以当我发现一条灵魂捆绑的咒语，我想我也许可以试着驯化它。”

Sam记起他调查的时候曾读到过，菲利普二世在经历了几周未知的疾病折磨后在发狂中死去了。“它杀了你。”

鬼魂点点头。“那是我没料到的一个副作用。但是我还是成功了。”

“而且那也阻止了你的往生。”

“是的，但那是双向的。我作为一个鬼魂被困在这里，而Cerberus也没法离开。”

“简直疯了，”Dean嘟囔着，Sam不得不赞同他哥哥。“如果我们撒了盐烧了你的...恩...那是不是意味着？”他指了指那个藏着的袋子。“那也会杀死那只怪物？

“我是这么想的。”

“但你并不确定。”Dean眯了眯眼睛，双手抱在胸前。

“没那么简单。我们离得越近，那个联结越强。那也是为什么Cerberus要躲着我。我的出现会伤害削弱它的力量。”

“所以如果你们相距太远的话，就有可能打破联结放走那只怪物。”

“完全正确。所以...”

“等一下！”Sam打断对话，难以置信地看着他哥哥。“我们不是真的在考虑这个吧？”

Dean看上去有点愧疚，但是鬼魂骄傲地抬起下巴。

“我们当然是在考虑。”

“但是...但是...你会...”Sam不知道该说什么。

鬼魂发出一声疲惫地叹息，弓着背。“我花了500年捕猎Cerberus，”他厌倦地说。“很长一段时间，我都认为这就是我的命运，我只能一直这样下去了。或者直到我失败了，那个怪物赢了，再一次打开大门。”

Sam开口想要反对，但是鬼魂举起手阻止了他。

“这也是为什么我非常感激你们。我从没想过我还会有这样的机会，多亏了你们，我可以完成我生前没有完成的任务了。”

“我们还是可以做到的，”Sam插嘴说。“但一定会有其他的办法。”

“并没有，”鬼魂坚持道。“Cerberus太强大了，你们平时的技巧是没有用的。我没法杀死它，但是我可以成为它的弱点。请允许我完成这项由我开始的任务，允许我光荣地离开。”

这不公平，这就是太不公平了。半个千年的斗争最终却只是落得湮没无闻的结局。

“还记得你说过的关于我命运的事吗？”

Sam慢慢点头，无法再说什么了。Dean来到他身边站着，Sam试图从他安静的存在中汲取一点安慰。

“孩子，你不是在杀死我。我已经死了，你是在放我自由。”

 

* * *

Sam站在屋子的中央，等待着。一切准备就绪，或者说至少在力所能及的情况下都准备好了。几分钟后，一切都会下地狱（字面意义上的）或者说被永远地修复。Dean躲在其中一个柱子后面，即使隔得很远，Sam都能感受到从他哥哥身上散发出的怒气和焦虑。他强烈反对把Sam当做诱饵，但最后丧失了争论的斗志。因为别无他法，他们得把Cerberus引过来，而且他们相当确定它会为他而来，为他该死的恶魔血而来。

鬼魂菲利普二世到别的什么地方去了，也许在城堡的另一边。他们之间的关联是双向的，如果黑狗能感觉到他的存在，很有可能就不会现身了，他们不能冒那个险。这一切必须要在今晚完成，要在黑狗重获更多力量开始袭击游客之前结束。

完全地寂静，只有落在屋顶上微弱的雨滴声，月光穿透彩色的窗在黑白相间的地板上投下淡淡的有色的阴影。这景象有点怪异，但Sam并不害怕；他开始一根一根地点燃蜡烛，手被汗浸湿，但没有颤抖。

当一切完成，他退后一步，他的呼吸声在教堂里回响着，整个身体因为期待而僵直。他右手紧握着恶魔刀，尽管他们也不确定这刀对怪物来说是不是只是隔靴搔痒。

就在这个时候，地面开始震动。

Dean轻声地咒骂着，但Sam并没有转头。他所有的注意力都集中在打开的门后面的一片黑暗中。那片黑暗，像是黑色的虚空，慢慢地成形，直到变成三对盯着他的眼睛。Sam浑身颤抖起来。

远处传来雷声。

30英尺的距离。

“这次怎么不叫了？要鬼鬼祟祟地来吗？”

怪物眯起眼睛，很显然开始怀疑起来。它慢慢地走近屋子，三个头到处巡视，嗅着空气，直到在Dean躲的那个柱子前面停了下来。Sam感到自己心跳漏了一拍，但是怪物只是发出一声奇怪的声音，更像是嘲笑地哼一声，然后再次盯住Sam。

Sam疯狂地笑着。Cerberus察觉到他哥哥了但是忽略了他。轻视一个Winchester的人还没有几个能活到现在。

20英尺。

“就是这个。你想要它，你渴望它，不是吗？”Sam完全明白那种感受。“你想吸干我，是吗？”

地狱犬露出牙齿，Sam花了几秒钟意识到这怪物也在冲他微笑。

16英尺。

Sam低下身体，张开双臂无声地做着邀请的姿势。“那就过来拿吧。”

又一声雷声，一道闪电，一只眼睛眨了眨。

Cerberus跳起来。

有人在尖叫，Sam永远也不知道那是来自他自己还是他哥哥。他摔到在地上，用力踢倒了蜡烛，希望其中任何一根能够在黑狗扑倒他之前点燃标记。突然一阵光热袭来，Sam不得不闭上眼睛。

然后他感到一股气息扑到他的脸上。

心脏剧烈地跳动，血液在耳边轰鸣，Sam强迫自己抬起头。只看到三对黄色的眼睛在距离他脸几英寸的距离之外盯着他。他僵住了，有些恍惚地看着从怪物牙齿开始流留到下巴的口水。

脚步声响起。“Sam...”

寂静被打破了。Sam重新获得支配身体的力量开始往回爬，绝望地试图拉开他们之间的距离。他从内心深处知道，如果地狱犬在一秒钟之内能跳15英尺那么远的话，他绝不可能及时逃开。他惊恐地看着黑狗准备扑向他——

（ _不，该死地！他承诺过，他向_ _Dean_ _保证了一切都会好的！）_

——然而黑狗只是凶猛地扑向了一道看不见的墙。

Sam吐出了一直屏住的呼吸，终于注意到围绕着恶犬周围的微弱的火焰。

“成功了，Dean！我们是对的，这确实有作用！”他大笑起来，希望Cerberus一次次撞到障碍上而越来越响的怒吼能盖住自己歇斯底里的笑声。

“当然有用，”Dean嘟囔着，跪在他身后。“圣油点燃的恶魔陷阱一定是所有恶魔陷阱的祖宗。”

Sam哼了一声，但当他看向他哥哥，他能看到Dean的脸上反射出的他自己的深深的宽慰。

“你难道不应该在柱子后面等着吗？”

“那么，那怪物也应该走进陷阱，而不是试着从上面越过去。”

Dean一只手伸入自己的头发，Sam注意到他的手在微微地颤抖着。但在他想开口说什么的时候，周围的温度突然间下降了。

“我希望在我活着的时候也掌握这样的知识，”国王说道，眼睛盯着他的涅墨西斯（天罚），恶犬退后着直到火焰的边缘，微弱地哀号着。距离怪物10英尺的地方鬼魂停住了，Sam可以发誓他畏缩了一下。

“疼吗？”

“我感觉不到疼痛但是也很不...愉快，不过这肯定伤害到 _它_ 了。”鬼魂笑了笑。“从我死的那晚以来它就没让我靠得如此近过。对不对啊，我亲爱的宠物？”

地狱犬狂吠着，用充满仇恨的眼神看着国王。

“那么，这个小型的家庭聚会值得搞点特殊的活动，我们打开礼物怎么样？”Dean拿出祭坛后面的袋子。

Cerberus怀疑地看着那个袋子。鬼魂点点头。“谢谢你，”他低语着，逐个看着兄弟俩。

Sam给了他一个苦笑。他理解这种牺牲。见鬼地，如果能够弥补他犯下的错误，他很乐意献上他的脑袋（要是能这么简单就好了）。但是这仍然很悲哀。

国王走进圆圈，Dean打开袋子。

Cerberus像疯了一样。

陷阱里看起来就像他们融成了一个实体，像一种怪诞的半人马。地狱犬开始发出痛苦地嚎叫声，转着圈跑，扭曲着脑袋想要咬到从它身后突出的鬼魂。但是鬼魂显然对此免疫，恶狗的嘴巴只是在撕咬周围稀薄的空气。

突然间，怪物停止了移动，抬起头发出一声长长的高声的嗥叫，声音震耳欲聋，兄弟俩不得不捂住他们的耳朵。接下来安静了几秒钟，然后...一声巨雷从下面传来。地面开始剧烈地震动，有一刻Sam认为（希望）这是一场地震。但是他知道并不是。这比地震要糟糕得多。

Cerberus在试图打开地狱之口。

“Dean！快点！该死地！”

“你觉得我在干什么？”Dean喊道，试图在保持站稳的同时朝骨头撒着盐。

Sam不得不抱住一根柱子以免摔倒，惊恐地看着地面开始出现巨大的裂缝。火光从裂缝中透出，整个屋子都被映照成红色，他着了迷似的盯着他双脚之间的那道光亮。因为透过裂缝你可以看到它，你可以看到 _地狱_ 。

“ _Dean!_ ”

“来了！”Sam的鼻间充满了汽油的味道。一道闪光，他抬起头正好看到菲利普二世在火焰中燃烧起来，旁边的怪物在痛苦中挣扎扭曲着，最终发出一声巨大的哀号，瘫倒在地。

震动停止了。屋子变黑了。

“Dean?”

“在这呢。”

Sam眨眨眼，花了一会让眼睛适应没有光亮的屋子，然后看到他的哥哥向他走来。

“那么，一切结束了，”Dean来到他身边说道。

从国王走进陷阱开始大概只过了几分钟，但感觉像是过了几个小时。

“看起来是的。”Sam看着屋子中间那个一动不动的物体，在这一切紧张混乱过后，有点...虎头蛇尾的感觉。“我们怎么处理它？我们不能把尸体留在这。”

“按老规矩。”Dean耸耸肩。“让我们烧了这个玩意。”

Sam哼了一声。“没错。”

Dean走向尸体，手里拿着打火机和汽油，Sam看着已经烧毁的菲利普二世的残骸。虽然说起来很奇怪，但Sam可以发誓，在国王完全消失在火焰之前他看到了鬼魂在微笑。

“Dean。”他抬起头。“你觉得...？”话语哽在了喉咙里。

他的哥哥在Cerberus身后，欢乐地往它全身泼着汽油。完全忽略了其中一个脑袋上的眼睛睁开了，处于完全警惕的状态。

Sam发出哽咽的声音，想要提醒他哥哥，但是一切都太迟了。Dean只有半秒钟的时间露出疑惑的表情，接着就被一只巨大的爪子袭向胸口，他被拍飞到屋子的另一边落在地上。

地狱犬颤抖着站起来，喘息着。它看起来伤得很重，明显很虚弱，两个头耷拉着，但是它还是活着。

“Dean，你还好吗？你能听到我吗？”他的哥哥没有动，而那只恶狗还盯着他，显然这次不打算再犯同样的错误忽略Dean，Sam陷入了完全恐慌的状态。如果这怪物决定攻击他哥哥，Sam绝没可能及时赶到他身边。Cerberus会把他俩都杀死，然后利用他被诅咒的血液恢复力量，打开那该死的通道。Lucifer会确保让Sam再次复活，但是这一次，他不会再次从他哥哥温暖的怀抱中醒来，等着他的将会是冰冷的尸体。

 _不_ 。

“你敢！你这个畜生。连想都不要想，”他呵斥道。

他受够了当个牺牲者，像个木偶一样被利用。受够了被别人操纵替他做决定。受够了让他哥哥失望让他陷入危险。他该死地受够了。他不会让菲利普白白牺牲，他见鬼地确定他不会允许这只愚蠢的恶犬碰Dean一根头发，更不用想要杀死他。

Sam紧闭着嘴，握紧恶魔刀，在左手上划下一道长口子，让血流出来。就像被无形的线牵引，地狱犬的眼睛紧紧盯着流在地面上的一小滩红色。

“就是这个。这就是你真正想要的，对吧？”Cerberus吞咽着，咂着嘴，往前走了一小步。“几滴血，你就已经上瘾了，恩？”Sam笑着。“我完全知道你的感受。”

他用手掌揉着脸，把脸染上了红色。恶犬发出渴望地嗥叫，最终看向他。

“是的，我才是你的奇迹创造者。我哥哥对你来说一点都没用。过来恢复你的力量吧。”

就像上次一样，Cerberus跳起来。也许因为它虚弱的状态或者因为一种奇怪的镇定控制了Sam的身体和意识，他就像慢动作一样看清了一切。他成功地躲开攻击，双手握着刀用尽全身力气捅进怪物的身体。他们一起摔倒在地。Sam压住怪物的半个身子，用刀子将它钉在地上，怪物痛苦地嗥叫着，试图把他甩开。

屋子的另一边传来微弱的呻吟声。“Sammy？这他妈怎么...？”

Sam胸口有什么东西放松下来。那股他不想承认的担心消失了。但他现在没有时间高兴或者回答。

 

现在这一切必须结束。

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas...”

一个红色的圆圈出现在Cerberus周围，地狱犬加倍努力试着冲破阻碍它，它猛烈地挣扎，扭曲着身体想要咬他。为了固定住怪物Sam满头大汗。

“...omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica...”

黑狗抽搐起来，Sam 咬紧牙。他的胳膊像被火烧一样，他惊惧地意识到手里握着的刀变滑了。浓烟渐起，他被呛住了。他害怕他做不到了，这个想法刚刚出现，他的手就被一双粗糙的大手包住，伴随着熟悉的低沉的嗓音。

“Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi...”

Sam抬起头，不出意外地看到Dean 冲他点点头。他也点点头回应着，两兄弟一起说着最后的咒语。

“…te rogamus, audi nos!”

在最后一声惨叫中，那只邪恶的地狱守门犬陷入了坚硬的大理石地面——好像它是由流沙形成的一样——消失了，好像从来也没有存在过。

一切都结束了。这次是真的结束了。

Sam松开了刀子，瘫倒在地上，剧烈地喘息着。但还没过三秒钟，Dean就覆过身子来，疯狂地检查着他身上有没有伤口。

“Dean！Dean，我没事！”他把手掌给他看。“只是我的手，看到了吗？”

Dean抓着他的手仔细地查看，然后边从身上的衬衫撕下一块当作绷带给他包扎，一边低声嘟囔着他弟弟有多鲁莽，想法有多蠢。Sam看着他，然后瞥向Cerberus消失的地方，轻轻笑了起来。

“什么事那么有趣？”Dean皱着眉头。“介意分享一下吗？”

Sam摇摇头。

“没什么，就只是...有点讽刺，你不觉得吗？所有缜密的计划和这之后的混乱，”他比划着周围，“就只是靠着一个日常的驱魔咒结束了一切。”

“是啊，真欢乐，”Dean铁青着脸。

Sam清醒了一点，当想到菲利普白白的牺牲时他高涨的情绪渐渐低落。如果一开始他们就试着对地狱犬念驱逐咒，也许鬼魂可以平和地往生。

“我们并不知道这能管用，”Dean轻轻说道，Sam抬头看向他，很惊讶他哥哥看出他的想法。“之前铁器和盐都对它毫无作用，大概是因为打破了他们之间的联结让它变得虚弱，所以驱逐咒才有效了。”

“大概我们永远也没法知道是不是那样了。”Sam耸耸肩。

“所以，”Dean绑好绷带，坐了回去。“你要问我什么？”

“什么？”

Dean气急败坏地喘息着，就像他说得很明白而Sam应该跟得上他跳跃的思维一样。“在Cerberus又活过来之前，看起来你要问我点什么。到底是什么？”

“哦，是...”Sam未受伤的手伸入头发，显得有点尴尬。“很蠢的问题，我只是想问你，你觉得撒了盐被烧过的灵魂能不能进入天堂。”

Dean没有立即回答；看起来他真的在考虑这个问题的可行性。“好吧，我以前从未想过，但是你知道吗？”他得意地笑了笑。“如果有足够执着的灵魂能进入天堂，那一定是我们的菲利普国王”

Sam感觉胸口的负担减轻了一点。好像只要他哥哥大声说出来这事就能实现一样。谁知道呢？也许真的能实现呢。

“是啊。大概你是对的。”他轻轻地笑了。

Dean站起来伸出手。“我们得离开这。虽然这里挺舒服的，但我还是想要让我僵硬的屁股在真正的床上休息一下。”

Sam哼笑着，让Dean拉他起来。他环顾四周，考虑到屋子现在令人惋惜的状况。“我也不想明早和这儿的清洁女工脸对脸。”

他们在舒服地沉默中走过长廊，打开通往花园的门，Dean看着外面乌云密布的天低声咒骂起来。

“该死地，还下着雨。现在应该停了的。”

“应该？”

“当然了。之前那些雷声暴雨模式还说得过去，但是现在应该雨过天晴，然后我们会踏上凯旋之路走向日出，或者走进夜色，或者其他什么。”

Sam眨眨眼。“老兄，你看了太多糟糕的恐怖电影了。”

“是你带我来到这个古老的闹鬼城堡。我只是依照常识推断。”

Sam笑着摇摇头，迈出脚步冒着雨跑向外墙。他的哥哥，脚步紧紧跟随着他。

暂时不需要去考虑明天会带来什么，或者带走什么。

 

* * *

 

当Sam醒来，在睁开眼睛之前他就知道Dean不在这个屋子里。他知道，因为他的心脏好像要跳出身体了，因为他的后背都是冷汗，因为他正想发出一声尖叫。他知道，因为几个小时前一切都不是这样的，那时他睁开眼看到的是他哥哥平和地打着鼾，然后他自己只是翻了个身然后又睡着了（没有噩梦）。

颤抖的双手捂住脸，他深深地呼出一口气，让脑海深处的画面和语言淡去。经过两个晚上（好吧， _几乎_ 是两个晚上）他得出一个结论，某种程度上他哥哥的存在能够让他的噩梦停止，但他也不知道这代表什么。也许他潜意识里觉得跟他哥哥在一起的时候更安全，Lucifer就更难接近他。

或者，他就是疯了，编造出Lucifer潜入梦境的故事？

是啊，就是这样。Sam哼了一声。要真是这样，才叫做梦呢（字面意义上的）。

 

他慢慢睁开眼环顾房间，当看到他哥哥的行李袋就在凌乱的床边的地板上时，他舒了口气。他知道Dean不会不告而别——所有的迹象都显示他哥哥不会再次跟他切断联系——但是他没办法完全抹去内心深处没缘由的恐惧。

墙上的表显示已经快十点了（接近他哥哥让他产生了严重的过睡症），他漫不经心地想着Dean离开了多久。脑子里苦涩的扭曲的部分试图告诉他 Dean下楼打包了，但是公平地说，他哥哥很有可能只是去买早餐。况且，近两天他哥哥都直白地拒绝踏进他自己的屋子，所以他所有的东西大概都在这了。

好吧，在这瞎等着也没什么意义；Sam可以做点调查。关于他单子上的下一个目的地，他仍然有很多问题需要搞懂。离开床，他打开电脑，准备让自己沉浸于事实和数据之中。

门被打开了。“你真是个呆子。”Dean在门口笑着摇摇头。“我想让你安静地睡一会，没想到我刚转过身你就跟电脑黏上了。我应该在我离开之前就把你拖起来。”

Sam感到自己嘴唇有点抽搐。“你应该那么做。”毕竟Dean一离开他就没法平静地睡着了。“你拿着早饭吗？”

“是的。”

Dean手里拿着一个纸杯。Sam惊讶地看着它。

“星巴克？”

“我路过一家，我想你应该想要一杯咖啡。至少那里的服务员讲英语。“

Sam感到胃里一阵翻腾。他知道离他们旅馆最近的一家星巴克至少也要走20分钟的路，所以Dean绝不可能是偶然路过。当他喝了一小口，发现咖啡只是温热，证明了从咖啡店买回来经过了不短的路程，而且肉桂味有点浓。

但这仍然是他喝过的最棒的咖啡了。

“哦对了，你简直没法想象外面人们在议论什么。新闻上都是跟这次狩猎有关的消息。”

“什么？他们有拍到我们的脸吗？”Sam可以发誓在城堡里没有监视摄像机，但如果他错了，离开这个国家会变得非常困难。至少对他来说——因为他并没有一个天使可以依靠，他只能靠自己登上飞机。

“哇哦！别那么紧张。不是你想的那样。”Dean举起胳膊做出安慰的手势。“警察认为是某个邪教在那举行了一场黑暗仪式。”

“哈，Dean，那里确实进行了一场黑暗仪式。蜡烛和残骸透露了这一点，即使是对正常民众来说。”他们甚至没考虑试着去清理和隐藏他们的痕迹——毕竟，谁能修复一块破碎的大理石墓碑和地板上的巨大裂缝呢？

“是啊，但是老弟，每个人都在推理，现在他们开始编造一些奇怪的事情。现在很多疯子都在城堡附近徘徊，试图得到一些恶魔的力量，甚至咖啡店员工都声称这个早上他看到一只黑狗！”

“什么？”

“不用担心，他在撒谎。当我问他那只狗有几个头的时候他的表情可滑稽了。”

Sam揉揉脸，忍不住轻轻哼了一声。Dean是对的，很疯狂但同时也见鬼地好笑。他又喝了一口咖啡，然后瞥向他的电脑。“顺便问一句，Dean，你打算什么时候叫Castiel？”

Dean耸耸肩。“等房间收拾好，我等不及要离开这了。”

就像冷水澡一样。Sam呛住了开始咳嗽。Dean走到他身边拍着他的背。

“嘿，嘿，你还好吗？”等他停住以后Dean问道。

“是，是的。我只是...我以为...” _什么_ ？他以为什么？他以为Dean可能会待久一点？就因为他愉快的陪伴？他以为他们能一起闲逛一阵？很显然比起迎合他小弟弟的一时兴起，Dean还有更重要的事情要做。Sam真的不能再要求更多了。是时候振作起来面对现实了。“我只是以为我有更多时间来预定我的机票。”

“是的，我知道我早该订好了，但我只是一时忘记了。我不确定今天能不能找到合适的机票。所以我大概会在这多待一个晚上，或者几个晚上。至少你不必担心房间了，等我下去续租的时候会帮你取消的。”他知道他在喋喋不休，但是他没法控制自己。“如果你想的话，你可以马上叫来Castiel。我很高兴见到他，哪怕只是几分钟。”

“Sam，这说不通。你在说什么？什么机票？”

“去土库曼斯坦的机票。”

“土库——什么？”

“我单子上的下一个地方，”Sam大概地指向他桌子上那一堆文件。

Dean转过身眨眨眼，看上去很迷惑。“等等，你...”他努力试着找到合适的字眼。“你认为我会跟Cas走，把你留在这？让你去那见鬼地老天才知道的地方？”

Sam耸耸肩。答案显而易见。“我们俩都有事情要做。”

Dean沉下脸。“那你最好再想想！”他开口说道。“我不知道你脑子里到底有什么疯狂的想法，但是我哪也不会去，没有你我哪也不去！”

Sam靠着墙，突然间涌起了一线希望。但即使闭着眼睛，他也能感受到从他哥哥身上散发出的一触即发的紧绷感，他能听出他声音里的怒气。那丝希望立刻消失了。

他苦笑着，摇摇头。“会的，Dean，你会离开的。”

他的哥哥总是把他的责任看得很重，甚至超过他自己的感觉和需要。Sam一直都知道。他知道他们的父亲把“照顾好弟弟”的观念根深蒂固地扎根于Dean的思想中，Sam也总是依赖着这一点，利用这一点。

但这次不行了。这不公平，对Dean不公平，对这个世界也不公平。

Sam要停止做一个见鬼的利己主义者了。

“这他妈怎么回事，Sam？”Dean皱起眉头，双手握紧成拳。“我一路赶过来，而你现在要...”

Sam举起手做出抚慰的姿势。“Dean，听我说。也许一直以来我没有表现出来，但是你知道我真的很感激你能来，对吧？如果不是你我...好吧，很显然我不会死，但是我可能会打开那个通道，而不是成功地关上它。”他深深吸了口气。“我已经学到教训了，所以你不需要再继续留在这里。”

“我不需要？”Dean的眼睛充满怒火。他粗暴地抓起Sam的衬衫。“你的意思是你 _想_ 让我离开？你想让我把你一个人留在这？这就是你要说的吗？”

Sam感到自己像上紧了弦的弓，皮肤之下紧绷起来，就像整个身体都叫嚣着要反抗他，想要尖叫着答应Dean。但是他不能。那个野餐桌前的对话仍然有效。Dean不信任他，而且Sam也见鬼地并不相信自己。

“我只是说你是对的，Dean，”他虚弱地小声说道。“我们最好还是分开行动。”

Dean畏缩了，好像手被火烧了一样放开Sam的衬衫。Sam像要窒息一样努力试图呼吸。Sam感到眼睛刺痛，咬紧牙关不让眼泪流出来。

“你在试着说服我我们最好分开？”Dean退后了一步，脸上带着受伤的表情。“该死地，在我说过那么多见鬼的话中，你就同意这个...”

“没关系的，Dean。”Sam沙哑地说道。“你不必再担心我了。我——当然我也不会再打扰你，但我会保证手机充好电，以防你要再联系我。我甚至可以重新设置语音信箱。我很好，Dean，没事的。”他试图微笑，但感觉自己已经到了悬崖的边缘。“你现在可以走了。”

地毯上一块黑色的痕迹慢慢蔓延开来，Sam猛地意识到他手中的咖啡掉落在地上。

“这该死地真是一团糟，”Dean嘟囔着，疲惫地揉揉脸。“我以为事情在渐渐好转，但是你一直都在想着那个，对吧？”

Sam不敢与他对视，也不想。

“相当公平。”Dean叹了口气。“我想之前什么也没说是我的错。”

“Dean，我懂的。你不需要...”Sam开始反对，但他的哥哥把视线转向他。

“不，Sam。你 _不_ 懂。如果你需要我见鬼地为你一字一句说出来，那你听着。”Dean捧着他弟弟的脸，额头压着Sam的。“我来这里不是为了看看你的情况，我来这里就只是 _为了_ 你。我来这里是要你跟我走，不只是因为我不让别的人来支持我，我还想要你在我身边。因为你是我的弟弟，是我的家人。因为我 _需要_ 你。”

Sam费力地吞咽着，感觉自己的喉咙完全堵住了。“但是你说过...”

“不管我说过什么，Sammy。我错了，我错得彻头彻尾。我很抱歉花了这么久才醒悟过来。”

Sam转开视线。他脑子里乱成一团，无法正常思考。Dean说的话正是他想要听的，正是他认为自己不配得到的。他很想就这么投降。他那么渴望相信他哥哥说的，这种渴望甚至让他疼痛。但是...

“我——我不...我不能...这一切还没有结束。”Sam跌跌撞撞地走向桌子，拿起其中一个文件夹给Dean看，把它当做一个屏障一样横在他俩之间。“看到了吗？你——你有你的任务，而我还是得去找到那些大门然后...”

他哥哥再次靠近他。“不，不是的，”他轻轻地说。“你跟我一样都知道那只是借口。”

Dean从他颤抖的手中接过文件夹轻轻地放到桌子上。Sam直到此刻才发现自己一直在发抖。

“不是借口，”他抱怨着，但是就算他自己也不得不承认这听起来没有说服力。“如果我关上那些门，我们就能——”

“跟我说实话，你认为你能找到多少道门？”

“我找到了一道。”

“是啊，那可真棒。但那也差不多意味着该停止了。你真的相信自己可以找出全世界隐藏着的门吗？你真的认为你能把它们全部关上吗？”

Sam低下头；那个写着他要去的地方的单子从文件夹里掉落到他脚边。几个礼拜以来，这个单子是他的安全港，是他还能继续前行的唯一目的。他想要再次变得有用，拒绝自己去想他留下的烂摊子，而那些，是啊，都不怎么成功。但一旦想到放弃，说这一切都是无望的，他的胃还是翻腾着想吐，因为那就意味着他承认被击败了。

“我不知道该做什么，我——”

Dean一定是看出Sam脸上的纠结，因为他又向前走了一步，把手放在sam的胳膊上（说真的，这几天他们之间的肢体接触比之前几年加起来的都要多，当然Sam并不想抱怨），只是环抱着他。“嘿，嘿，看着我。你听到我说的每一句话了吗？你不会再独自去做什么，因为--- _我们_ 会一起。如果你真的想去那个土库什么玩意，或者其他什么地方，那就去。但是我们会 _一起_ 去。”

Sam瞪大了眼睛。“等等，你要跟我一起去？”

Dean气鼓鼓地。“当然了，那个部分没得讨论。”

“但你认为这整个调查都是狗屎。”

“我确实这么认为。但如果这就是代价，那么，我乐意付。”Dean大概耸耸肩。“所以呢？你想去哪？整个世界就是我们的游乐场！”

Dean还抓着他，Sam感到有点晕，有点怀疑要不是他哥哥扶着他，他可能就站不住了。他闭上眼睛，感觉到胸口有什么东西慢慢放松了。

他很确定那是他的心。

“我把咖啡弄掉了，”他说道，几乎是随意地口气。

Dean嘲笑了一下。“我发现了。下次换你去买。”

就是这样了。什么东西浸入Sam的身体，他突然感觉到一股纯粹的解脱和宽慰遍布全身。他意识到，他终于可以让这一切过去了，因为他的哥哥会在那接住他。

他的哥哥会在这里待着。

Sam慢慢笑了。“那我们现在就回去吧，反正你还是更喜欢美国咖啡。”

Dean发出一小声惊讶的抽气，脸上出现奇怪的表情，介于充满希望和难以置信之间。这让他看起来更年轻和脆弱，有那么一瞬间Sam想他哥哥会再次拥抱他。但经过一番挣扎Dean控制住自己的行为，就只是拍拍他的胸口。

“那可比焦油好喝多了，”他笑着说。


	5. 尾声

 

Dean怒视着那个他弟弟带着敬畏的表情看了好几分钟的喷泉。他就是不明白。它看起来很古老，而且也不是那么大。中间那个白色的长柱子也许有点太高了，这让顶上那个艺术的雕像看起来更小了。最糟糕的事实是他知道自己刚刚的评价都是在扯蛋。

Dean一点都不觉得震撼。

“我真的觉得他应该再高点。”

Sam偷笑着。“Dean...”

“我是认真的！看看那些翅膀。Cas会立刻把他打倒的！”

“好吧，我打赌雕塑师没机会用真正的天使做模特。”

Dean环顾四周。有几对情侣逛着公园，但没有一个人注意他们或者那个喷泉。

“好吧，我投降。我们来这干什么？为什么你觉得这个雕像有趣？那就是个天使！”

他们把行李都收拾好了，就在准备离开的时候Sam毫无缘由地说他想在离开之前看点东西，然后就拽着Dean来到马德里的一个大公园。公园叫做‘Buen Retiro’，据Sam说，这是城市里最古老最美丽的公园之一，曾作为国王的私人花园。

是的，有时候他会听他弟弟的蠢话。但这仍然无法让他更好地理解Sam的思维模式。

“这不是随便的一个天使，Dean，”Sam叹着气解释道。“看，你没看到他是半躺着的吗？你正站在全世界唯一一座堕落天使的雕像前。”

Dean发出难以置信的声音。“堕落天使？你是说那个恶魔？”

Sam耸耸肩。“我调查的时候发现这个，想要亲自过来看看。”

“疯狂的西班牙人，”Dean嘟囔着。“我不懂怎么会有人想要建一个撒旦的纪念碑。”

Sam摇摇头。“你错了，Dean。这不是撒旦或者恶魔，至少此刻还不是。现在他还是Luzbel，最美丽的天使。这个雕像是他正在堕落，就在他被天堂驱逐的瞬间。”

“你真是个呆子，”他哼了一声。

“你看到他的脸了吗？惊讶，愤怒和悲伤...我想我大概理解为什么人们看到它的时候会被触动。”

Sam的声音里有非常接近同情的成分，那让Dean觉得毛骨悚然。

“没门，”他咆哮道。“在发生这一切以后，你不能开始对那个混蛋感到一点惋惜或者同情！你听到了吗？你就是不能！”

“我并没有，Dean。我永远不会原谅他所做的。”Sam尴尬地挠挠他的后脑勺。“但是在一切变糟之前，他有一个让他感到爱和安全的家，然后那突然被夺走了。他的父亲驱逐了他，他最爱的兄弟把他推了下去。”

“那又怎样？”Dean并没有觉得感动，再一次。“他是个有家庭纠纷的、被宠坏的孩子。我承认这点。但那些扯淡的事仍然不能给他权力去爆发空前巨大的脾气，然后决定他想要毁灭整个人类。”

Sam没法否认这点。“我不是在为他辩解，Dean。我没有。但这还是很悲哀。”他放低了声音。“他失去了所有爱的人，让自己陷入绝望和孤独，直到一无所有，直到他发疯了，变成了另一个人。我想...”他犹豫了一下。“我想我能理解这一点。”

说真的，虽然Dean爱他的弟弟，但Sam真的会想太多，让事情没必要地复杂化。”

“那么，你不应该那么想。你跟他一点都 _不_ 像。“

“也许我只是更幸运一点。”

“你更坚强也更优秀。老天啊，这就像拿Prius（丰田旗下一款车）跟Impala比！”

Sam轻笑着，Dean感到一阵难堪。

“那么我是哪一款？因为我可不认为...”

“不准说完这句话！”Dean举起一个手指表示警告。“Prius都是恶魔，你知道的！Impala坚固可靠而且...不要在引诱我说更多赞美的话，该死地！”

Sam低下头，害羞地笑了。Dean的胃里开始翻腾。因为Sam在 _笑_ 。不是那种苦笑，或者嘲笑，而是Sammy标志性的可以点亮整个屋子的笑。在这次旅途之前，他甚至没有意识到他的弟弟有多久没有真正的笑过了（他也不想深入思考这个问题），但是现在，当他每一次成功地让这孩子笑起来的时候都感觉世界变得更明亮了。

就好像他在慢慢地，但是非常确定地，收复着失地。

“好吧，”Dean叹了口气。“Lucifer是个疯狂的混球，但有些事情我也无法否认。”

Sam惊讶地看着他。“什么？”

“Michael是个操蛋的混球哥哥。”

然后又来了。Dean的胃又翻腾了一次。

“是啊，他是。”Sam笑着说。

他们就这么互相看着对方，但是Dean打断了对视，清了清嗓子。他还没准备好接受更多言情片式的情景。

“好吧，你看得够久了。”他拍拍他弟弟的后背。“我饿死了，我们走吧。”

“去哪？”

“你想看恶魔的纪念碑，我也不介意试试更多的西班牙饭菜，”Dean继续说着。“但是最后，没有其他借口了，我们要回家！”

“家？”

“美国，当然了！你知道我有多想念我的baby吗？开阔的公路，吹过我头发的风...”

Sam哼笑了一声。“破旧的宾馆，油腻的食物...”“这所有的都吸引着我。但你知道我最想念的是什么吗？”

Sam做出了最有逻辑的推断。“派？”

“嘿！”Dean呵斥道。“但并不是，除此之外。”

“巨型汉堡？”

Dean沮丧地举起胳膊。“不是！我是指会说文明语言的人们！我恨透了周围人说话我却听不懂一句的状况了！”

 “那可是你的问题，”Sam指出。“我会让你知道西班牙语也是一种文明语言。”

“是啊，你就那么想吧。”Dean开始沿着碎石小道走着，Sam跟在他身边。

“顺便说一句，Dean，你确定我们让Cas带我们回去？他也许正在忙，我们完全可以买张机票的。”

“胡扯，他不会介意的，而且我绝不会再踏上飞机一步。况且，”Dean邪恶地笑着说。“那就是我们有个天使的用处。”

“他可不是你的私人飞机，你知道吧。”Sam试图保持严肃的表情。

Dean转身，挑挑眉头。“谁说不是？”

Sam开朗的、发自内心的笑声在树林中回响起来。

 

END


End file.
